


You Feel Like Magic To Me

by thoughtsthattalk



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Oblivious, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthattalk/pseuds/thoughtsthattalk
Summary: (your typical friends to lovers AU)Lauren was always a sucker for a magic, so there was no surprise when she got addicted to the way that Camila made her feel,simply magical.





	You Feel Like Magic To Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Forgive me for any and all grammatical errors and i hope you enjoy this super duper long ass fic! :)

Lauren Jauregui was only six years old when she saw Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone in the theaters.

It was her first time watching a movie on the big screen and it was safe to say, she was enamored. Not only by the huge pictures in front of her eyes, but also because Harry was a wizard. The thought that someone could have magical powers and that a whole different world existed amongst humans was amazing to Lauren. She watched the entire movie with a new-found interest in magic and the imaginary school; excitedly telling her mom with a huge smile on her face and pigtails whipping pass her face, that “One day, I will be attending Hogwarts,”. She spent weeks talking with wide eyes about wands, moving pictures and broomsticks that her mother, Clara, knew exactly what to drees her up as for Halloween.

Lauren’s squeal could be heard by her neighbors when her green-eyes set on the Gryffindor robe presented to her by her mom. She had taken the liberty to rent it from a Halloween store near her house. Her tiny feet clad in socks covered in cartoon lightning bolts could not contain their excitement as they jumped up and down. Her father, Mike Jauregui, looked up from the daily newspaper he was reading, glasses perched up on his nose, with a small smile at his child’s antics. Lauren hugged her mother mercilessly mumbling small high-pitched thank yous into her body. 

When the day to ‘trick or treat’ rolled about, Lauren was ready in her rented robe, circular glasses, a thin lightning scar on her forehead (drawn by herself with her mother’s lipstick) and a “potions pot” to collect candy, she was ready to hit the streets and get some sweets. She pretty much led the way with her mother trailing close behind to each of her neighbor’s houses, knocking on the door with heaps of other children dressed in their typical Halloween costumes; ghosts, Dracula, robots, zombies and the attire of random occupations. Lauren felt special in her robe that was threaded with yellow and red until she visited Mr. Howard’s house.

As it was already getting a bit late, there weren’t many children left. With a five-minute warning from her mother who was trailing behind her cautiously, she promised that this would be the last house. As she walked up to the house patio, she caught sight of another Gryffindor robe in front of her; worn by a girl who was most probably her age as well. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and her chocolate orbs was curious as to who was approaching and locked eyes with her. Lauren noticed that she had a broomstick with her and she felt stupid for not thinking about it. However, she was more excited to meet the girl who was also a Harry Potter fan. Walking closer to her and eyeing her outfit, Lauren smiled at the other girl; watching the other girl shyly smile at her back. She put out her hand, and said:  
“Hi, I’m Lauren. What’s your name?”

The other girl looked startled at the polite gesture. She smiled, taking a while to understand her, and said “Camila Cabello”.

Her Spanish accent was strong, and Lauren was flabbergasted when the girl continued to talk to her, gesturing to her robe, in Spanish. Unfortunately, Lauren had very little knowledge in Spanish and could only nod. Camila must have realized that she couldn’t understand her, and her cheeks grew red. She looked helplessly to her mother, Sinu, who was also conversing with Lauren’s mother. “It’s okay,” Lauren assured her, causing her to look back at her, not sure if she could understand her, “I’m just happy someone else knows Harry Potter,” she declared with a small chuckle. After that, Mr. Howard finally came out to give them the candy they came for and they shyly waved to each other as they parted ways.

“Ma are they new here?” Lauren curiously asked her mom, as they walked back to their house hand-in-hand, her “pot” full of candy. Her mom looked at her with a smile.

“Yes, baby. They just moved here from Cuba a few weeks ago, it’s nice to have other Cuban people in this neighbourhood,” Clara admitted, ruffling Lauren’s hair that was wild around her shoulders. “Apparently, the girl you saw today will be joining you in 2nd Grade next year. She’s taking English classes now so that it’ll be easier for her to follow the subjects here,” her mom clarified for her. Lauren nodded and thought about the girl in the robe. She wouldn’t mind being friends with her. Especially if she was nice, and she seemed like it.

\---

A year passed, and Lauren was slowly riffling through the pages of the first Harry Potter book with her short chubby fingers that was in her hands as she sat in her 2nd Grade class waiting for the teacher to walk in. Her brows furrowed as she sat in class, trying to understand the difficult words in front of her. She made it her challenge to finish that book in a month. So, anytime she had free time, she would read the book. Her attention was snatched away when she heard someone calling her name, in a shy voice.  
“Lauren?”

She looked up to find familiar brown eyes looking back at her and she smiled as recognition settled in. She got up from her chair and nodded, suddenly feeling shy in front of the Cuban girl; not knowing if she was better with English now. As if she was reading her mind, Camila’s eyes widened.

“Uh, I’m actually okay with English now,” she informed her, looking down at her shoes; her voice high-pitched and squeaky, then her eyes darted up to meet Lauren’s eyes, “I’m quite the fast learner, I mean, I still have more to learn and all but I-,” Camila rambled until Lauren cut her off with a hand on her shoulder and a smile on her face. 

“Hey, that’s completely fine, Camila. You can hang out with me. I’ll show you around if you want,” the green-eyed girl politely offered her as Camila smiled at her and sat down next to her. After a few seconds, the teacher walked in, effectively cutting out any further communication between the two girls and Lauren shot her a sympathetic smile and silently gestured ‘later’ with her fingers to the Cuban girl. 

Once class ended and it was time for their 30-minute recess, Lauren led Camila to the bench behind the school overlooking the worn-down playground in the yard; lunchboxes clutched in their hands as they sat next to each other on a bench. Coincidentally, the presence of PB&J’s could be seen in both of their lunchboxes and they exchanged a knowing look with each other; then quickly blabbering about how it’s their favorite food in the world. Unable to contain her curiosity, Lauren launched herself into a series of questions that ranged from “So, you’re from Cuba?” to “Do you like Frosted Flakes?”. 

The two girls clicked immediately, bonding instantly over their shared heritage (“I’m Cuban too!). Camila entertained Lauren with stories on how she picked up learning English by watching TV Shows as well as through the classes she attended which helped her tremendously. She learned that Camila’s dad was still in Cuba and that he would find a way to come to America once he found a way to. Lauren noticed the mild sad look that flashed across Camila’s face even though Camila had denied it. 

“He will come soon Camila, I’m sure of it,” remarked the raven-haired girl to her new friend. Camila simply smiled and asked Lauren to tell her about herself. Lauren talked to her about her obsession with Harry Potter which Camila quickly replied to with a “Me too!” and they ranted about the infamous movie together. She also talked to her about her favorite subject, English, and offered to help Camila in any way she could. The brunette smiled shyly but her reply was interrupted by the bell. They both shared a giggle before returning to class; the thought of making a new friend elevating both their moods. There was a certain ease that flowed between them; as if they were always meant to talk to each other. 

Lauren had a feeling that this friendship would last.

\------

“Laur……. wake up,”

Camila whispered as she nudged the sleeping girl next to her. This must be her 80th sleepover over the past 6 years. It was almost 5’oclock in the morning and Camila couldn’t sleep. The raven-haired girl was curled up in a fetus position next to her on the king-size bed in her own room. The thick duvet was tangled in between Lauren’s legs, naturally stealing the whole thing from Camila’s side. Her hair was in a mess; sprawled all over her shoulders and her face. Camila shifted her position, so she was propped up on her elbows and facing Lauren.

“Laur…. c’mon... it’s important,” the brown-eyed girl tried again, this time using her free hand to shake her friend’s shoulder slightly and sports a small endeared smile when she saw Lauren stir awake with an irritated look on her face. She raised a hand and attempted to tame the thick mane of hair on her head; running her hand through her hair. An action that Camila had seen so many times throughout the years; knowing it to be a tick of nervousness, and in this case, restlessness. Sometimes Lauren reminded her of a cat when she woke up; the slight arch of her back and the lack of movement of her limbs.

“Camz,” Lauren said with her emerald eyes struggling to open, voice rough with sleep and tone threatening; causing Camila to slightly shuffle backwards instinctively. Camila had been on the receiving end of that tone many times, and it’s safe to say, it kind of scared her.

“I swear to you, if you woke me up just to ask me a stupid question I am gonna kick your a- “

“Do you think I’m funny?” Camila interrupted her, her voice low but determined, like she had been contemplating on this fact for hours (and she had); now sitting cross legged on the bed facing Lauren, a serious look adorning her face. Lauren, now fully awake, irritably sat up, wiping her eyes; hoping to make her tiredness vanish. She pulled down her slightly ridden up oversized black shirt and looked into Camila’s eyes; alarmingly intense for someone who just woke up.

“Yes.” Camila beamed, a megawatt smile etched on her face.

“Really, are you serious?”

“No.” Lauren deadpanned and fell back into her previous position, turning her back to Camila, and mumbled something about “kicking ass”. Camila, flabbergasted at Lauren’s rudeness (not aware of her own) huffed and moved fast; grabbing Lauren’s shoulder, effectively turning her back around. Lauren’s eyes snapped to hers, and Camila pouted her bottom lip, hoping that it had the same effect on Lauren that it always has. Lauren’s eyes darted to her lips and she let out a sigh. Why did that always work? She brought her arm up to her forehead and focused her gaze on Camila; almost as if telling her to say what she wanted to say, now that she has her full attention. Camila took a deep breath and clapped her hands in front of her (something she always did when she was about to rant).

“Well, we’re starting high school in two months,” Camila ventured and played with her own fingers but was interrupted by a loud groan from Lauren; also earning an eye roll from her beloved best friend. The amount of times she had to hear Camila rant about high school was insurmountable. “Let me finish, you vampire,” Camila remarked restlessly, calling Lauren her favorite nickname for her as it coincides with her flawless alabaster skin and the sharp canines that are present in her mouth. She prided herself for coming up with that one. Lauren brought a pointer finger her to her lips; telling her she would be quiet now. Camila let out another sigh before she continued.

“We will be meeting so many new people and we will, unfortunately, have to interact with them. Ugh, interact!” Camila exclaimed loudly, causing Lauren to give her a look that said shut up or my parents will never let you sleep over again. 

Camila got it (they have some telepathy link, don’t question it) and whisper-yelled, “I can’t do that! You, by first-hand, know how much of an awkward shy mess I was when I met you and now I must have more than one friend or else I’ll look like a total loser and complete loner! And we are gonna be stuck with the same group of people for 4 years! Don’t you think it’s a bit weird that we are our only fri-,” Camila stopped when she saw the glare that Lauren gave her. 

“Okay, okay,” Camila surrendered with her hands up. “My point is, maybe if I’m funny, which to be honest with you, I really think I am,” Camila said with a small shrug of her shoulders, letting out a dramatic huff when Lauren coughed into her hand a strangled “yeah right”. Camila pointed an accusatory finger at her best friend with incredulity swimming in her eyes and justified her statement, “You know you laugh at my jokes, right? Who are you trying to fool, Laur? Hmmmm? You are the one giving me false hope!” Camila accused and ran her fingers through her hair and resumed before Lauren could interrupt her by putting up her pointer finger.

“All I’m saying is, to fit in, I think I need to be funny. People find funny people likable right? I can make more puns than usual…. Oh, I can even google some jokes online! People love jokes right? Ah, I’m just so stressed Laur, okay? I think I might have social phobia, I think I might need a therapist, I think i-“ Camila’s ridiculous speech is interrupted manually when Lauren leaned forward and put her hand over her mouth, a perfect eyebrow arched as she eyed Camila. There were too many rhetoric questions which the green-eyed girl couldn’t keep up with.

“Are you done yet? My head is hurting… listening to you speak,” She said with a yawn, taking her hand down from Camila’s mouth and instead taking Camila’s hand in hers and intertwining their fingers. She could see the heavy breaths that her best friend was taking so she looked intently into Camila’s eyes; hoping to calm her down.

“We’ve talked about this before Camz, just be yourself,” Lauren assured slowly, making sure Camila heard her, “And even then, if no one wants to be friends with you, then they don’t deserve to be your friend. And okay, I admit it,” Lauren said, rolling her eyes playfully, “You might be a little funny, but having a good sense of humor isn’t the only thing that makes someone eligible to be a friend. You don’t have to try to improve yourself so that others like you, likability isn’t everything. And besides, you still have me, right?” She told her in a low tone, brushing her thumb over Camila’s knuckles. Camila managed to even her breathing, listening to Lauren talk. Lauren was always the rational and sensible one, whereas Camila tended to overthink everything and make herself panic for no reason.

Lauren always had a way to bring Camila back to Earth and she was forever grateful for that. She didn’t even know she had her eyes closed until she opened them and saw emerald eyes focused on her with a smile that was infectious. Camila nodded, taking in Lauren’s words and holding them close to her heart. She fell back onto the bed; finding a comfortable position on her pillow. She turned her head to her right and she saw Lauren still watching her. Camila gave her a cheeky smile.

“I know I’ll always have you Laur,” confirming Lauren’s words from earlier, “but I think I’m getting a little sick of you,” she said feigning nonchalance as she checked her fingernails and a small smirk grew on her lips. She then heard Lauren’s laugh bounce across the room; causing her heart to jump as her best friend mumbled a quiet shut up, you love me, now sleep into her neck as she cuddled closer to Camila. Her quiet snores filled the room in mere minutes and Camila felt content.

She really did love her best friend.  
Platonically of course.

\------

Both took a few deep breaths before walking into the alma mater that would be their source of education for the next four years. They had picked out their outfits with slight panic (mostly Camila) the day before, hoping that they will be able to convey good vibes through them. Lauren particularly cared less, sticking to her standard skinny black jeans with a few torn holes in them and a faded band t-shirt, whereas Camila shuffled through her whole closet looking for the outfit that was the one. She emphasized to Lauren that “first impressions matter”, and she really didn’t want to look like a noob, especially since her elementary school clothes looked like they were puked out by a unicorn and suddenly seemed too small for her. All bright colors and glitter. The opposite of Lauren’s wardrobe. Lauren found it cute.

“Of course you do, you’re blinded by our friendship!” exclaimed a frustrated Camila to Lauren who was laying down on Camila’s bed, having gone through her wardrobe for the fifth time, still unable to find something that satisfied her. With that, Lauren, finally having enough of Camila’s antics got up from the bed and took her hand, dragging her out from her bedroom and down the stairs.

“That’s it,” she said with a definite tone to the brunette whose hand she was holding, “You are coming over to my place and you can borrow my clothes. And, no, don’t fight me, we are going shopping tomorrow after school to get you the clothes that you wouldn’t be embarrassed to wear. Okay?” she said without waiting for an answer from Camila and letting her walk with her free will once they were outside to Lauren’s house which was just down the street. 

Finally, Lauren managed to find an outfit for Camila which was suitable in Camila’s eyes. She settled with dark blue jeans and a white flowery blouse. Lauren had to admit that Camila looked good, her eyes raking up her friend’s body proudly. Thankfully, they were around the same height, so they could borrow each other’s clothes if they wanted. Camila wore a white bow on her head (as she had an extensive bow collection) paired with the outfit, though she admitted to Lauren that she might stop wearing them soon.

As they walked toward the auditorium for their orientation, they felt as if they were fresh bait, and in this situation, they kinda were. Gone were the days of boys who were shorter than them and sported boyish looks that were immature and unattractive. 

The boys they saw had chiseled jaws and towered over them; some wearing their signature sport jackets. It was obvious that there were a few boys who were crossing the line of appropriate and flaunted their ego as they whistled when the two girls walked by. Lauren wrapped a protective arm over Camila’s shoulder as she saw her best friend’s cheeks flush like she’s never seen them before. Camila eyed Lauren and mouthed “How are they so hot?” as they walked into the auditorium, finding seats for them amongst the sea of freshman. Lauren simply rolled her eyes at her response, not expecting anything less from her friend of 6 years. 

She’s seen enough movies with Camila to know that her friend was easily attracted to boys. She’s heard her fawn over the lead actor and wish that she was in the heroine’s position. She was a romantic and a sucker for a good-looking dude. The only downside is that 80% of the good-looking dudes were also douchebags. And she has told Camila this fact many times but was often waved off by Camila asking her “not to kill her vibe”. The boys from the school hallways didn’t really phase her much.

She always found herself feeling as if boys didn’t really interest her much. Maybe she should give them some time.

Because Lauren was blessed with goddess-like features, she was often the target for boys, though she never pursued them; telling herself that she was too young for a relationship (but in truth, she was just scared). She had piercing green eyes and thick eyebrows that framed them, followed by a perfect nose and plump lips. Lauren did not look her age, and she blamed it on puberty. She only got the devil’s curse last year, but it had made some major progresses in the way that Lauren looked; sharpening her features and even making her voice lower than it already was, giving it a slight rasp. 

Camila on the other hand, was a late bloomer, often complaining about the lack of boobs and butt her body possessed. The only real effect it had on Camila that was noticeable for now was her voice; her once high-pitched and squeaky voice was now low and controlled. Lauren assured her that her body will change, and it will take time, “Every person is different Camz, and please stop poking my boobs, you’ll get your own soon”. 

On a few alarming events, Lauren had found herself admiring a girl or another at random places. Maybe at the shopping mall, or the streets or even the theaters. She had always admired heroines on screen (Hermione Granger, duh) and lead actresses, but she always chalked that up to admiration. She wanted to be like them. She idolized them and their qualities. She didn’t dwell on it much, even today when she noticed the cheerleaders and the beautiful girls in the hallway alongside the jocks too. She told herself it’s admiration like a mantra; for she was afraid that it might be something that she couldn’t come to terms with then. 

She was snapped out of her worries when she heard the deafening screech of a microphone as the Principal tried to talk into it. Half the auditorium flinched, including the brown-haired girl next to her. 

“Hello everybody, and welcome to Miami High!” announced the grey-haired Principal with an excited tone. The students clapped, though rather unenthusiastically, and listened to the rest of the Principal’s speech. After that, the students were divided into five groups and escorted around the high-school so that they were able to see the field, the gym, the cafeteria, the likes of their classes, the office, the teacher’s lounge and so much more. Excitement and slight apprehensiveness filled the air as the freshman felt like their lives were going to accelerate from this point on. 

At the end of the day, all the students were gathered at the gym so that all clubs and societies that wished to promote themselves, could. Clubs like Science and Mathematics, Debate, and even those that revolved around religion made their short presentations, giving the freshman the details of where and when their meetings would be held and what to expect if they joined the club. 

Camila, however, perked up when the Glee Club made their speech. She always felt at home with music; it always being there no matter what language she understood. She remembers listening to the radio on the way to America for the first time, the notes and the melody of whatever song that was playing calming her instantly. Ever since then, music had always been her passion. She learned the guitar at the age of ten by herself and found equity doing so. Naturally, she started singing as well. Lauren, after hearing her for the first time, was flabbergasted at her talent. She complimented her with wide eyes and a bright smile, telling her that her voice was “amazing and unique!” and proceeded to give her a tight hug; telling her she was going to be a superstar. The alabaster skinned girl always found a way to boost up her ever-unsteady confidence. 

On the other hand, Lauren was always inclined to sports. She had a history of playing softball with her family and even in elementary school. She loved the thrill it always brought her; the air stacked with competitiveness and the hammering of her heart when she felt sweat roll off her face. It also helped that she looked damn good in a uniform, as pointed out by Camila. “You’ll have an ass like mine soon, don’t worry Camz”, Lauren had cheekily retorted to her best friend; earning a playful punch to the shoulder for that. 

So, when she saw that the Softball team was recruiting, she was excited to join. Not to mention the fact that the girl who was presenting was breathtaking with her wavy blonde hair and lithe figure, but Lauren would never admit that to herself. 

“Lauren, I think I know what club I’m joining,” A distracted Camila with reddening cheeks remarked, still eyeing the cute boy with the blue eyes and curly hair who had presented for the Glee Club. A minor perk, she thought; attempting to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach. She always found colored eyes beautiful, ever since she saw Lauren’s.

“I think I know too,” Lauren replied as she followed the blonde head until she disappeared out the gym; a thundering heart conflicting the staged thoughts in her head.

\------

“Who the hell picked Mulan for the five-hundredth time?” Camila huffed as she sat down on the carpeted floor of Lauren’s living room in her pajama pants and faded Spongebob t-shirt; eyes catching sight of the Disney symbol appearing on the TV.

“Don’t look at me, Chanch.... you much rather look towards your best friend over there,” a tall dirty-blonde haired girl remarked from her slumped position on the black leather couch. She was in the process of checking Twitter for the umpteenth time that day and indignantly pointed her finger towards the kitchen where her green-eyed friend remained preparing the popcorn.

“How do you even know it’s Mulan? … It hasn’t even started, also, I’m pausing it because the girl of the house isn’t here yet, Lauren hurry up!” a dark-skinned girl with flawless skin and perfect teeth bellowed, taking the remote from the tall girl next to her on the couch and paused the DVD player. 

“Mani, the kitchen is really not that far away, I can hear you fine if you talk with your normal volume thank you very much,” the raven-haired girl sassed as she walked into the living room seconds later with two green bowls filled to the brim with popcorn in each hand; the buttery smell causing everyone to whip their heads to the delicious snack; earning collective “That smells so good” and “God, I’m hungry”.

Lauren passed one bowl to the two girls on the couch and maneuvered around them, sitting next to Camila on the floor and placed the other bowl in front of them. 

“I know it’s Mulan because,” Camila directed her narrowed gaze to Lauren who had a messy bun on her head as she sported a done-with-your-shit tone when Lauren pretended to pay attention to the movie that had just been resumed, “It’s the only Disney DVD that this vampire possesses. And we have watched it a million times,” she finished with a whine; head tipped back.

“I don’t mind though. Mulan is such a badass,” retorted the dark-skinned girl, munching on popcorn and Lauren turned her head around with a huge smile on her face and gave her friend a high-five with a “Yes, Mani understands”.

“It wouldn’t hurt to have a Lion King disc in this house,” the dirty-blonde retorted, sending an unamused glare at Lauren and holding it; her phone finally put down. “I mean, its only the best movie Disney has ever created,” she said with a small smirk as she saw Lauren whip her head to the opposite side of the couch with her jaw comically open; ready to start a debate.

“Okay, y’all better stop before it even starts,” Camila quipped, putting both her pointer fingers up, one directed at Dinah, and the other at Lauren. “Forget I said anything, lets just watch the movie okay? Okay,” she answered herself.

Lauren simply narrowed her eyes at the blonde and the other does the same back. She playfully does the I’m watching you gesture with her hand and the other girl does the same back to her with a smirk placed on her face. Lauren broke her serious façade and chuckled throwing popcorn at the other girl who, with surprisingly fast reflexes, caught it and popped one into her mouth; giving her a victorious wink. Lauren childishly stuck her tongue out at her and whipped her head back to the TV with a chuckle; entertained by her friend’s antics. 

Dinah, the dirty-blonde, became friends with Camila through Glee Club. When Camila attended the audition for Glee Club, looking like a scared puppy, Dinah, the ever-active social butterfly who was also a freshman, approached her with her boisterous attitude and personality. Camila was majorly shy at first, thinking Dinah was older than her because of her height and her looks. Who the hell looks like this at fourteen, she thought to herself eyeing her mature features.

But when Dinah sat with her throughout the meeting and made funny jokes and highly inappropriate comments about the teacher as well as some seniors, the brunette had her hand covering her wide-open mouth as she couldn’t believe the straight-forwardness that the blonde had; deciding that she needed this person in her life and unable to deny the spontaneity of their friendship. It continued to progress as they talked about their passion for music and their favorite artists and deepened even more when they heard each other sing.

Dinah’s voice was smooth like silk but at the same time strong and soulful; it had Camila’s mind reeling with disbelief and amazement.

“Are you sure you’re not related to Beyoncé? Because you kinda look…. and sound like her” Camila extolled her with genuine curiosity, totally starstruck after listening to her new friend’s audition.

“Pfft, I wish,” the dirty blonde flipped her hair over her shoulders playfully, giggling after that with a shy smile on her face and voiced a soft thank you.

After Camila’s audition, the blonde practically ran towards her and engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug. Camila, not used to that type of contact with a person she had met only a few hours ago, had cheeks red as a tomato once put down by the other girl whose smile was so pretty that it was hard to look at.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized sheepishly, still grinning at Camila, “I’m just so happy that you’re amazing at singing, cause I want to stay friends with you cause you’re really nice, and I can’t be friends with you if I have to lie to your face all the time, that’s just cruel, so thank God that you can sing,” she rambled, gesturing wildly with her hands; her chocolate orbs meeting another hue in Camila’s.   
Camila’s smile couldn’t go any wider. 

And when she introduced her to Lauren the next day during lunch at the cafeteria, her heart soared when they clicked instantly, comparing passions and jokingly throwing jabs at each other. Both of their carefree spirits clashed, and a new friendship bloomed right in front of Camila’s eyes. She was so happy.

Lauren met Normani Kordei during the softball tryouts. The other girl was warming up, bending in positions that Lauren couldn’t even dream of reaching and found herself staring. Embarrassingly, that’s how they met for the first time.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” the dark-skinned girl mocked as she felt the green-eyed girl’s eyes boring into her.

Flushing a deep red, Lauren instantly looked away and attempted to explain herself; just realizing just how creepy it was to stare like a moron.

“I’m so sorry, you’re just so flexible,” she explained with a shy grin, her eyes unable to meet the other girl’s; reprimanding herself for being a weirdo. Attempting to steer clear of an awkward conversation she added, “Do you do gymnastics or something?”.

The dark-skinned girl who had been watching the girl with a lopsided grin adorning her face, let out a small giggle; getting up from her position on the ground, sweat shining on her forehead. “Yeah, I actually did,” she confirmed, showcasing her pearly whites. “What’s your name?” she asked.

Lauren sputtered, not expecting her to engage in conversation after acting like she did. “Um, I’m Lauren. Lauren Jauregui, I’m a freshman” she told her, a shy smile on her face. The other girl gave her a toothy smile in return and told her, “My name’s Normani, I’m a freshman too and it’s nice to finally meet someone new… even though you kinda forced our interaction,” the black-haired girl who had her hair in a ponytail teased her with a smirk on her face.

Lauren’s eyes widened. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to stare, I know it’s rude, but I swear I’m not a weirdo,” she ranted, her eyes meeting the dark ones of the other girl’s pleadingly; hoping to have repaired some damage. Normani just lets out a laugh and slings an arm around Lauren, urging her to walk with her on the field, effectively turning her around in the process. “I’ll be the judge of that,” she commented, smirk still in place. Lauren was about to respond but got interrupted by the blow of a whistle. Normani only shrugged and let go off her, leaving Lauren to let out a frustrated sigh.

The tryouts carried out flawlessly for Lauren. She managed to meet the coach’s expectations and she even passed the fitness training that they had. She felt content with her tryout and felt ecstatic when the coach gave her two thumbs up after she was done. She met Normani’s amused glare a couple of times and simply shrugged. She also realized that the blonde who had presented on the first day was there with all the other team members, watching and assessing the newcomers and she felt a blush warm up her cheeks as she managed to get a closer look at the girl. 

She noted her long blonde hair that was in a ponytail just like hers was and her sharp features, especially her jawline. She shook her head, getting rid of her wandering thoughts; not wanting to be distracted on this important day. 

Normani wasn’t far behind; her speed and agility were prominent. She would be perfect to run base, Lauren thought, amazed with her skills. The coach seemed to like her as well, giving her two thumbs up as well.   
As she gathered her stuff in the locker room, the blonde from the auditorium approached her and Lauren felt like throwing up. Out of fear or out of excitement she couldn’t tell.   
“Great play out there, I’m looking forward to seeing more of you,” she complimented, a soft palm on her shoulder; causing Lauren’s brain to short circuit for a second before replying with a soft “Thank you. I hope so too” before the blonde, flashed her perfect white teeth and rushed off. Holy shit, she’s so beautiful, Lauren thought absentmindedly; as she replayed the moment in her head repeatedly, not realizing just how incredibly gay she was acting. It’s probably just a minor girl crush. People have those right? 

Before exiting the locker room, Normani caught up with her; her outfit changed after taking a shower and proceeded to sing her praises. Lauren blushed and thanked her, before finally starting a conversation that did not start on a bad-note. She fawned over her amazing skills as well before asking her about her previous school, her parents, her passions and Normani did the same with her. They spent their time walking and talking back to the entrance of the school and they exchanged numbers. Lauren found out that Normani had a great sense of humor and was a very humble person; it warmed her heart. 

She introduced her to Camila and Dinah the next day and felt her smile grow when they speedily gelled with each other; questions and puns bouncing off the bubble that the four of them had created for themselves. She met Camila’s eyes at the table and smiled at her; holding her gaze, knowing that they were thinking the same thing.   
They couldn’t have asked for a better pair of friends. 

This lead to them hanging out whenever the four of them could. Basking in each other’s company and building a bond that was solid. So much laughter, meaningful talks and even inside jokes developed between them. Trips to malls, theaters, amusement parks, and the regular sleepovers that happened in either girl’s house were a constant for them. Because they also had classes together, they even studied together and opted to be paired with each other whenever there were paired assignments or groupwork to be done. 

“We have successfully formed a clique! Isn’t this exciting!” exclaimed Camila one day; effectively interrupting the heated debate that was going on between Normani and Lauren about the likes of pineapple on pizza; causing them both to turn to Camila with annoyance.

“Mila, why do you make everything sound uncool….,” Dinah said uninterestedly from her position on Camila’s bed, during their first ever sleepover together as a foursome.

“Shut up CheeChee,” Camila huffed her nickname for Dinah and rested her head on Lauren’s shoulder next to her. Lauren instantly lost her irritation.

“Aw, Camzi, don’t be sad, you’re uncool, but we like that about you,” Lauren purred into Camila’s ears with a baby voice; causing Normani in front of her to wince.

“Girl, speak for yourself,” the dark-skinned girl supplied, feigning indifference, and got a high-five from Dinah who had leaned over Lauren and Camila with a loud “Yas girl!”; practically shoving her boobs in front of their faces. 

Camila sat up abruptly and shoved Dinah away from Normani with one hand and got fake angry, trying to suppress a smirk as she pointed a finger at her. “You traitor! You will pay!” she yelled as she jumped on top of her, simultaneously grabbing a pillow and straddling her and whacking Dinah’s body with it.

(Camila can be coordinated if she really wanted to, even though she was an uncoordinated mess 80% of the time)

All of them knew that Dinah was strong enough to beat all of them up without even using half of her strength, but she feigned weakness as she cried “Stop it! I’m dying! You’re a monster!” to Camila in a British-accent (nobody knows why), with her hands outstretched in front of her and trying to stop the blows from the pillow Camila was holding.

Lauren and Normani exchanged a look that can only be translated to why are we friends with these children before smirking at each other and snatching the pillow from Camila’s hand. They then pull Camila off Dinah into the space next to her. She screamed bloody betrayal as all three of her friends ganged up on her and tickled her, her laughs ricocheting and echoing through the room. 

Which brings us back to their Mulan movie night a year later, where Camila heard Dinah and Normani’s slight snores behind her. And where Lauren’s head was on her lap and her fingers subconsciously ran through her luscious hair. Camila silently watched as the heroine in front of her saved China and she couldn’t be more satisfied.

\------

No matter how much time the foursome spent together, Lauren and Camila would always find time for only the both of them. They hung out mostly at their own houses, just reveling in the presence of the other girl. Lauren laid down on Camila’s bed as Camila strummed a few notes on her guitar, sitting on the chair adjacent to the bed. 

Sophomore year is about to end soon, and it scared them how fast the years are going by. 

There were small changes that resided between both the girls, externally and internally. Externally, it was more related to the reputation that they had in school. Lauren was known as one of the best softball players on the team. Her name was chanted during every game; often being the player which manages to win them the game. Every time, she sees Dinah and Camila on the stands, shouting their heads off; faces painted with their school’s softball team colors. Knowing how much Camila despised sports in general but still took time to learn the rules and regulations of the game just so that she could come and support Lauren, meant everything to her.

Dinah was much more aggressive than Camila, shouting expletives at the referee at every foul he gave the school team (even though sometimes he would be right); causing Camila to clumsily cover her mouth and try to calm her down before they got kicked out from the stands. Every time Lauren would hit a homerun, she’d run all bases and whip her head to the stands just to give Camila a flying kiss. 

(She convinced herself it was for Dinah too)

(But deep down, she knew that was not true)

The emerald-eyed girl found out the blonde girl from the auditorium’s name as she played on the team as well. It was Ashley Frangipane and she thought it was the most beautiful name ever.   
It got harder and harder for the girl to dismiss the way her body reacts whenever she sees the other girl. 

She had only ever exchanged friendly-teammate conversation with her; mostly talking about the game or new tactics that they could use. The blonde was also the captain of the team, so she was always there for every practice and it made Lauren’s heart trash around. As they always played mock games, Lauren’s eyes would find themselves trained on the blonde girl and her limber figure. 

They trailed over the curves of her body constantly and spent the most time on the girl’s face. Plump lips, prominent cheekbones and a sharp jawline had turned Lauren into complete mush; unable to control her ever-growing crush. Normani had caught her staring and being distracted one day, and she confronted her about it; noting the dreamy look in Lauren’s eyes. 

“Something you want to tell me, Lauren?” Normani asked with exhortation lacing her tone as their practice ended, a small smirk on her face as her black eyes shifted to Lauren’s.

Lauren flushed and gave Normani an angry look, suddenly feeling defensive but mostly fear. “There’s nothing to tell, Normani. Now back off, and mind your own business,” she reprimanded with an annoyed gaze aimed at Normani, tone hard but faltering at the end, reflecting the fear she possessed as she rushed to the showers without waiting for Normani. 

She felt guilty for letting out her frustration at the dark-skinned girl and immediately apologized to her as she exited the shower; finding her in the locker room with a sad smile and an apologetic look on her face. Lauren simply shook her head and wrapped her arms around her; mumbling a “sorry” into her neck. Normani nodded; she understood.

Lauren thought about her feelings for Ashley that night. She had been feeling this way for a long time and Ashley was a senior. And to make it an even more impossible catch, she had a boyfriend and was very blatantly straight. She often caught Ashley talking about boys or gushing about the cute things her boyfriend did for her. She always felt a twinge of jealousy in her heart and she despised it. It makes her feel sticky and disgusting, but it hurt her even more because she knew that her love could never be reciprocated. 

She doesn’t know why it’s so hard for her to accept. She supported the LGBT+ community with her whole soul, but it didn’t occur to her just how much of conflict they go through finding themselves until she experienced it herself. 

It made sense, she figured. The constant excitement to see heroines in action, the constant rejection of boys who had asked her out, the confusing dreams, the way her heart thumped against her chest when she saw beautiful girls like Ashley, or even Cami-, oh no, that was her best friend, she dismissed. 

(She thinks of the word beautiful, and all she can come up with are two names. Not knowing the significance of the latter until later)

But she finally realized that it wasn’t admiration, it was longing. She was finally coming to terms with who she was; a tear slipping out of her eye as she thought about how her traditional family would ever accept her or how her beloved mom would react. It’s the uncertainty that was killing her.

Camila was popular in her own way. She was known for always performing at school events with the Glee Club by her side. She enjoyed it, feeling the rush of a combination of both excitement and nervousness before grabbing a mic and giving her all into it. People seemed to love her voice, often getting compliments from random students after her performance and people begging her to start her own YouTube channel. She even had the chance to play a side character, Anita, in her school’s adaptation of the musical “West Side Story”. 

With each performance, Camila’s shyness was slowly stripped away to bare a much more confident woman that wasn’t scared of social interaction anymore. She had a shining new attitude and Lauren beamed at the changes her best friend was going through; watching from the sidelines and feeling so proud. Lauren was there for every single performance, shouting at the top of her lungs once they were done; clapping her hands ferociously and catching the sight of Camila looking at her with huge smile on her face. 

Sometimes, Camila looked for her in the audience and when she found her, she cracked a smile and winked; Lauren’s heart thundering in its cage for the sole reason that she was in love with Camila’s voice. 

Yes, her voice.

That’s what they did, support each other.

Camila’s crush for the blue-eyed boy in her club was slowly growing to be unmanageable. He had a smile that made Camila’s knees weak and a voice that made her heart skip a beat. They would usually sing together as their voices go well together. 

(Camila liked to think that they would go well together too.) 

“Cheechee, I swear Drew looked at me when he was rehearsing today,” she informed Dinah excitedly, daydreaming about his broad shoulders and lean body along with the angular features that shaped his face. She just wished she could run her fingers through his shabby black hair. Dinah simply yawned, “Ugh, why are you so gone for this boring white boy, haven’t you seen Mario?” Dinah retorted, licking her lips thinking about the senior. “Mmmm, now that’s a tall drink of water,” Dinah fantasized, thinking about the chocolate-skinned hunk who was also in Glee Club with a voice so smooth it made butter seem rough, as Dinah would put it.

Camila would just roll her eyes, mumbling something about “not getting it” as she daydreamed for the rest of the club meeting. She had talked to him a few times, mostly about practice and which notes she could improve on, but nothing more. However, sometimes, she would catch him staring at her during practice; only for him to quickly turn away when she does. She internally squealed every time, so sure that it could mean something. 

Does he like me back? The brown-eyed girl pondered; a little excited but scared at the same time having no experience in relationships at all. He was a year older than her, but that was because he had to repeat his sophomore year. 

Camila was determined to find out though, she had to shoot her shot.

Returning to Camila’s room, Lauren’s head swam as she thought about ways to break the news about her new discovery to the brunette. She slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed; her eyes darting over to the brunette who was concentrating on her guitar as she strummed a few notes that strangely sounded like “Hello” by Lionel Richie. Her eyes raked over the messy brown hair that framed her friend’s face; noticing how her face had been looking a little bit more mature lately. It had become longer in a way, making her cheekbones stand out; giving Camila a strong Latin look. Lauren smiled as she took all of this in in awe and thought, my best friend is so beautiful.

Camila looked up then, feeling Lauren’s intense eyes on her; goosebumps rising on her skin. She gave her a lopsided smile, putting her guitar down and climbing onto the bed next to her. Her long legs stretched out in front of her; matching Lauren’s position and looks over to the emerald-eyed girl who is still staring ahead. She had a tense air around her which made Camila frown.

“Hey,” she said, putting a few fingers on Lauren’s chin and turning it so she would face her; but her eyes were trained on Camila’s plain red shirt instead. Camila saw the furrows between Lauren’s eyebrows and coaxed, voice low, “What’s wrong, Laur?”. Lauren visibly tensed up then, her eyes slowly making their way up to Camila’s face and settling on the two chocolate orbs that always seemed to be there for her when she needed them. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment and Lauren’s heart pounded in her chest; not because of their proximity (that’s what she told herself) but because she was about to reveal a part of her that she had kept hidden from Camila for a few weeks, and her acceptance meant so much to her; it hurt for her to think otherwise.

Lauren took a deep breath and looked away from Camila, breaking their eye contact. She then shifted her position to sit cross-legged so that she was fully facing her. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, putting a finger up to silence Camila’s worried “What’s going on?”.

“Camz, I’m going to tell you something and you have to promise me you will not say anything for at least 30 seconds, not until you process it, okay?” Lauren drawled nervously, her voice shaking slightly; like she was holding in tears (and she was). Camila opened her mouth to say something but closed it and nodded instead, now sitting cross-legged as well as she faced Lauren as well; feeling like she could cut the tension with a knife. 

There was pin drop silence before Lauren blurted out the two words that she had been dreading for weeks.

“I’m gay,”

Lauren kept her eyes on Camila and was slightly mesmerized by the series of expressions that passed her face. First, it was very neutral, her eyes just looking at Lauren like she was trying to connect the words she just heard to the person who was sitting in front of her. Then, it was recognition. Her eyebrows arched higher than Lauren knew they could ever go and her mouth parted slightly, like she was dumbfounded by the information. And lastly it was happiness, a wide grin taking place on her face as she processed the new information and Camila felt her eyes brim with tears of joy and relief, worried that Lauren would tell her some horrible news; and this was nowhere close to that.

Before the 30 seconds was up, Camila had jumped forward into Lauren arms, hugging her like a Koala Bear; her face buried into Lauren’s neck and long arms clutching onto her. Camila felt Lauren hugging her with equal desperation and she felt tears on her neck; her heart wobbled in her heart and she moved her hands up and down Lauren’s back trying to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She didn’t say anything though, keeping her promise to Lauren that way. After what felt like 2 minutes but was probably only 20 seconds, Camila pulled back and brushed the tear tracks that were on Lauren’s cheeks with a watery smile and chastely kissed each one before hugging her tightly again.

“I’m so happy you decided to tell me, Laur. You know this doesn’t change anything for me, right? You’ll still be my vampire, Laur, you can’t get rid of me that easily,” she murmured into Lauren’s ears; lips brushing her earlobes. Lauren was ticklish, so she let out a little giggle and kissed Camila’s cheek when she pulled back.

“I love you,” Lauren said, her eyes shining with happy tears.

“I love you more,” came the instant reply from Camila. “I’ll be with you every step of the way, Laur. I’ll always be by your side,”

And Camila kept her promise when Lauren decided to tell her family the next week, standing right next to her. She was there when her mother simply smiled at Lauren and replied, “And the sky is blue,”.   
She had the pleasure to see the blatant dubiety in Lauren’s eyes before they filled with tears and she ran into her mother’s arms. Clara and Lauren both told her father later in the evening when he came back. Camila simply waited in Lauren’s room assuring her that she will be right there; not wanting to intrude on an unofficial family meeting. When Lauren opened her bedroom door, walked in without a word and sat on the bed, Camila assumed the worst. She quickly shuffled closer to Lauren, ready to comfort her when Lauren simply burst out in laughter. Camila was slightly worried until Lauren collected herself and searched for Camila’s eyes.

“He said the same thing, Camz. The same…. freaking…thing,” she declared, wiping the tears from her eyes and hugging Camila tightly.  
“I’m so grateful for all of you. So grateful,” Lauren croaked, her voice breaking in the end. 

When the news was broken to Dinah and Normani after they came over after school, they simply shrugged and said, “We know,”. Dinah gave a pointed look at her and disclosed, “Haven’t you seen the way you dress?” with a raise of one of her perfectly trimmed eyebrows.

Lauren looked dumbfounded, superbly confused at all the nonchalant reactions she had been getting from the people who were close to her, well, excluding Camila, but Camila was a master at being oblivious, so no surprise there.

Normani simply said one word, “Ashley,” and Lauren’s cheeks turned a deep red. Seeing the fierce reaction from only the mention of a name, Dinah gasped loudly and glared at Lauren, “Oh girl, you better have not be keeping the details of a juicy relationship from me,” she taunted, cracking her knuckles and taking a step closer to Lauren. 

“You better tell me who this Ashley girl is, or so help me Lauser, I wi-“ 

“Okay, okay jeez guys, can ya’ll just chill, there’s no such relationship” Lauren tried to calm them down but only managed to heighten Dinah’s feeling of being left out; “Oh, I am chill, you haven’t seen me not chill”.

Camila, however, felt a sudden pang in her chest at the mention of the girl’s name and the implications behind it. It confused her, a frown taking place on her face, but she categorized it to feeling left out as well. She then joined in on Dinah’s you-better-tell-me-now-or-I’ll-kick-your-ass speech to Lauren. Lauren waved her arms up and down yelling “Okay!” multiple times before diving into her story of her crush and the total failure it came to be. 

Camila felt a bit better after that.

(It’s only because Lauren isn’t keeping anything from her anymore, nothing else)

\-------

 

Lauren and Camila got their first kisses in the middle of their junior year; both their kisses happening in slightly different ways that they had imagined. 

Once junior year started, Lauren had fully embraced her new self and was completely open with her sexuality in school. News travelled like wildfire throughout the narrow hallways of the school and the students took it relatively well, though she still got some dirty looks from her peers. She didn’t really care though, because those that were most important to her were right next to her with their never-ending support. Lauren became sort of a safety beacon, as after she came out, other boys and girls alike came out themselves. It was as if they needed someone to do it first for them to have the confidence to. A few of them had come up to Lauren with words laced with candy, praising her bravery and her confidence. She could only blush deeply and say “thank you” when they did.   
It also seemed like puberty had decided to take another round on her. 

She had become taller, curves shaping her body at all the right places; highlighted by the torn black skinny jeans and low-cut t-shirts that she always wore. Her cheekbones and jawline were much more prominent than they were before, bringing out her eyes more than usual. Also, because of softball, she gained a toned body that was flawlessly showcased whenever she wore crop tops; her slight abs peeking through. She lost all the excess baby fat that she had. She looked hot and the stares she often got confirmed them.  
However, she was not the only one.

Dinah had pleaded and begged and probably bribed Camila (Lauren chose to believe that) to join a beginner hip-hop dance class with her that was just outside town. The excuse she used on Camila was connected to the lack of coordination that she possessed and convinced her that she needed it if she wanted to be the lead actress for the musical production of ‘Grease’ that the Glee Club was going to produce for their senior year. Camila reluctantly agreed and followed her to the first class. She had almost quit right after because of the obvious lack of dancing skills that she possessed, but Dinah (like the Devil) pestered her, persuaded her that it was very common and all she had to was just be a bit confident with herself. Class after class passed by, and major changes were being achieved in both Dinah and Camila. Both weren’t even plump to begin with, but with the unusual sweaty activity that was foreign to both of them, their bodies slowly started to lose all the baby fat that resided in it as well. 

Dinah lost weight in her face and her hips, making her look leaner and taller than usual. Her cheekbones making a more pronounced appearance, and her curvalicious body turned heads. Camila’s face was slowly losing the fat in it which made her jawline only that much sharper. She also ditched her lengthy bow collection and got a better hairstyle; side bangs and layered brown luscious hair flowing from her head. 

Puberty finally made an appearance as well, making her grow a few centimetres. Her butt curved considerably more and even a slight presence of boobs had Camila sprouting exuberance. 

Lauren still remembered the day she noticed the obvious change that had happened in Camila. It had been a few months into junior year when Camila wanted a sleepover at Lauren’s house; claiming that she needed her “Lauren Time”. Lauren was reading ‘To Kill A Mockingbird’ on her bed for probably the third time in her life whilst waiting for Camila. She looked up from her position on the bed when she heard the door open and sure enough, Camila walked in with a loud “Hi, Lo!”; throwing her overnight bag on her bed. She had come straight from her hip-hop class with Dinah (Lauren still laughed at that, always earning an unamused glare from her best friend), so she was still sweating. She was wearing a gray crop top that was drenched in sweat and black tights; her hair up in a loose ponytail, a few strands escaping to frame her face along with her bangs. 

Lauren’s eyes found Camila’s body over the cover of her book, and it widened comically; thanking the Gods that Camila was focused on her shoes so that she couldn’t see her reaction. Camila suddenly looked like a stranger; causing Lauren’s jaw to silently drop. Her eyes ran down her body and choked slightly when Camila bent down to untie her shoes. She did get an ass like mine, Lauren’s subconscious chimed somewhere in the daze that Lauren was going through. 

It was a struggle to tear her eyes away from her best friend as they found the silver of abs peeking through the exposed caramel skin between the hem of her crop top and tights. It didn’t help that they were glistening. 

Get a fucking grip, Lauren, the raven-haired girl thought to herself.

She didn’t even notice that her bottom lip was held captive by her teeth until she let it go, running her tongue over it. She cleared her throat and forced herself to look back at the book; playing it cool. “Hi, Camz,” she replied after what felt like an eternity; mortified when her voice came out low and husky. Camila walked close to her and grabbed the book out of her hands; Lauren’s eyes snapping to her face and widening slightly again. Her eyes graced the once familiar face she had known, now mature with new lines and prominent cheekbones and a jawline that could cut her decorated with shining eyes; strikingly attractive.

Lauren was speechless as she watched Camila’s lips move, but not hearing her; still caught in her stupor.

“-again. And-, Lauren are you even listening to me?” Camila accused, snapping her fingers in front of Lauren’s gorgeous face. It was then Lauren finally got a grip of herself, slightly hypnotized by the movement of Camila’s plump lips. 

“Sorry babe, I spaced out,” Lauren tried to play off. She returned to her best-friend mode right away though, “Maybe you should take a shower Camz, you smell like something the cat dragged in,”.

Camila only dropped her jaw in offense and gave Lauren a push that barely moved her; mumbling “Shut up” under her breath loud enough for Lauren to hear. She proceeded to take her clothes from her bag and step into the shower that was right next to Lauren’s bedroom.

Lauren willed herself to stop the irregular beats of her heart as she tried to calm down. I like girls, so it is normal to feel attracted to pretty girls, and my best friend is pretty. That’s it, Lauren reminded herself like a mantra in her head. Never mind the fact that her friend suddenly looked like a supermodel. She cleared her throat and tried to get the image of Camila in sweat out of her head. 

When Camila returned, she had to get these new (or so she thinks) thoughts out of her head by normalizing it. She was always open with Camila anyway. So, when Camila walked in with only booty shorts and a faded black shirt with Spongebob’s face on it and wet hair, Lauren was rather harshly reminded that this was a girl that she had known forever. She situated herself next to Lauren on the bed and grabbed a book from Lauren’s nightstand, but before she opened it to read it, Lauren jokingly faced her and asked her:

“So, when did you get an ass?” she questioned with a sly tone and a wiggle of her eyebrows. She smirked when she saw the blush to rise to Camila’s cheeks as her jaw dropped opened. 

Camila let out a playful scoff and pushed Lauren’s shoulder away from her. She pursed her lips and gestured with her right hand to nothing.

“Turns out, all I needed was some exercise,” she confessed playfully flipping her wet hair over her shoulder (a habit she learned from Dinah), “who knew I had to sweat a little for puberty to finally hit me,” she joked, her tone incredulous and eyes wide.

“Well, you still got a long way before you get an ass like mine so...,” Lauren trailed off, lying through the skin of her teeth and pretended to resume reading her book, her voice raspy.  
She then felt Camila chuckle next to her and her heart warmed up. 

“Wow, you’re so humble,” Camila said eyeing Lauren’s symmetrical side profile, silently admiring it; identifying a crack in her façade, “but it’s true though, your ass is amazing,” she concurred, admitting to Lauren’s submission and causing Lauren’s breath to hitch. 

(She was so used to Camila complimenting her, so why does it suddenly have new effects on her?) 

Lauren, begging her upcoming blush to go away, looked at Camila then with a hand on her heart; simulating shock. “Oh my God, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me Camz,” she whisper- yelled at her, dramatically wiping a non-existent tear from her eyes; causing Camila to have full-fledged laugh, her wide smile stimulating feelings in Lauren she couldn’t explain.

It was June when Lauren got her first kiss. Being the Casanova that she was in high school and earning looks of longing from many people, she was bound to get a few date proposals. Ashley was long gone but she still rejected most of them, due to just pure fear of a full-blown relationship; knowing that she must concentrate on her studies to get into the university that she had always dreamed of going to along with Camila; and commitment just takes up a lot of time. 

However, when a petite-brunette called Ariana Grande that was in her Biology class asked her out with fluttering eyelashes and a sly smile, she had to reconsider the ‘rules’ that she had made for herself in her mind. This girl was beautiful in every sense of the word. Dimples at the side of her mouth whenever she flashed her toothy smile at Lauren along with Italian features that popped out; high-key causing Lauren to stare at her a few times. Her wavy brown hair rushed past her shoulders, making Lauren’s hands itch to run her fingers through them. So, when Ariana shyly approached her after one class, her heart jumped up to her throat and found herself automatically saying “Yes” to her when she asked her if she wanted to watch a movie that night.

Camila, who was beside her at that time, suddenly felt a pinch in her heart. She was confused as to why she suddenly felt like throwing up and slapping Ariana at the same time. She forced a smile on her face when Lauren squealed and jumped up and down with her after Ariana left the class; three words leaving her lips that caused Camila’s stomach to ache, “I have a date!”. 

The Latina chalks up her confusing body reactions to just pure concern for her friend’s feelings. This was her first date, and she wanted it to be great for her. It didn’t help that she barely knew this Ariana girl, and she felt slightly jealous.

No, not of Ariana. But, of Lauren. 

She had been trying to get Drew’s attention for so long. Camila had hinted that she liked him so many times every time she talked to him, but it always ended up with him chuckling awkwardly and fleeing the conversation. 

But it was so easy for Lauren to get dates. People were throwing themselves at her.

(Maybe it’s cause she’s so hot, a distant part of Camila’s brain blurted, but Camila merely pretended not to hear it)

“What is it about me, Dinah?” she had asked Dinah, frustrated and a little hurt after a particularly useless interaction with Drew after a Glee Club practice they had.

“I have no idea, Chanch, maybe he just can’t handle the fact that you’ve turned into a hot mama in the past few months,” Dinah assured her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder but Camila only rolled her eyes; mumbling something like “I’m not a hot mama” under her breath.

“He’s just shy. Maybe you should make the first move,” advised the dirty blonde to the girl with the sad milk chocolate eyes the week before. Ever since then, Camila had been building up the courage to ask the boy out, ideally during the Glee Club practice they were going to have tomorrow.

Maybe that’s why she was feeling a little put off with Lauren getting a date before her.

She texted Lauren before her date, commanding her to tell her all about it after she came back from the date; finding her rationality after the minor emotional turmoil she experienced at school. She had offered to help her with her outfit, but Lauren had declined distractedly. She said that she already knew what she was wearing. So, as enthusiastically as she could, Camila hyped the raven-haired girl for her date seeing that her best friend was incredibly shy.

“You’re gonna be fine, go kill it, Laur,” she had encouraged her. She waited patiently by her phone; knowing Lauren would keep her promise and call her.

It was half- past ten when she received the call from Lauren. Unsurprisingly, Camila had fallen asleep and was woken up by the steady ring of her phone. She shot up and grabbed it as soon as she remembered the occasion when she saw “Vamp” flash across her screen. 

Breathlessly and living vicariously through Lauren, she impatiently questioned her. Without even a ‘hello’, Camila garbled, “Oh God, how was it? Tell me everything!”.

It was quiet on the other side for a while, and Camila felt her smile slipping off her face; suddenly worried that the date was horrible. But before she could cajole Lauren, she heard her soft voice through the phone, and this time, her smile did slip off her face.

“She kissed me,” came a low voice, emotionless, until it was repeated, much louder and dripping with excitement, “She kissed me, Camz! I just got my first kiss holy shit,”

Camila felt her heart beating in her chest, and that’s all she could hear for a while. She felt the same pinch in her heart earlier and this time she knew she was jealous of Lauren. She had gotten her first kiss before her.

(It couldn’t possibly be anything else right?)

She really wanted to be happy for her friend, but the thought of her kissing someone else only made her skin crawl. The thought of Ariana kissing her best friend was causing her to feel sick.

“Camz, say something! I’m freaking out here!” Lauren exclaimed, and Camila was so thankful the alabaster skinned girl couldn’t see her right now. She didn’t know how she would have been able to control her expressions. 

She didn’t know what she was expecting. People kiss on their first dates, that was normal. So why was she so shell shocked? She used her drama skills to feign excitement and scream back “Oh my God Lauren! That’s amazing,” as her chest heaved and her voice high-pitched, “Spill the tea!”.

And she heard how Ariana held her hand through out the whole movie and shared her popcorn with her. How she had bought her chocolates. How she looked so cute in her floral summer dress. How she picked Lauren up and kissed her on the doorstep. 

“It felt amazing, Camz,” Lauren gushed to her and Camila could only hope that her first kiss would be like that; the burning in her heart intensifying. It gave her everything she needed to ask Drew out the next day.

After Glee Club practice and some supportive thumbs up from Dinah who was creeping from outside the room, Camila sauntered over to Drew; confidence and determination radiating from her pores.  
She couldn’t pine over him anymore, she had to grow a pair.

So, she took a deep breath as she stood in front of him and asked him out to a dinner date with her. Drew could only stare at her for a moment; unable to comprehend the fact that Camila had just asked him out before he could. He then nodded stupidly, a small “Sure” coming out from his mouth. Camila grinned victoriously and gave her his number, and also taking down his. She finally did it, she’s finally going on a date with someone she had a crush on since freshman year. 

Why the hell did it take Lauren getting into a relationship for her to pursue one as well? She waved goodbye to him shyly and turned around; catching a glimpse of Dinah’s happy dance outside the room. She rushed over to her and joined her in it. 

She was finally going to get her first kiss that she had always dreamed of!

Oh shit.

She was finally going to get her first kiss that she had always dreamed of.

After school, Camila had texted Drew and confirmed the date to be on next Friday so that she could get to know him more and pick a restaurant that would appeal to both of them. She had told Lauren and Normani the moment she saw them after their softball practice, jumping for joy. Normani had given her a proud tap on her shoulder and announced, “My baby is growing up,” before taking her into her arms.  
Lauren, on the other hand, had a bittersweet feeling swirling in her heart. 

(Actually, quite like the feeling that Camila had gotten)

Camila was finally going on a date with the boy that she couldn’t stop talking about since freshman year, and knowing about how romantic she is, this must seem like a sign to her. Lauren was afraid for Camila. Afraid that she would get manipulated by the boy, afraid that he would take advantage of her, afraid for her security, at least that’s what she told herself; but then again, she had never really talked to the boy. 

Sure, she had been pointed to his direction a few times by an effusive Camila and that was it. He could be an actual nice guy for all she knew, he already had the good-looks part down. But she was happy for her, she was gaining new experiences just like she was with Ariana. She had no say because Camila had been completely nice and supportive about her growing relationship with Ariana. They had planned to go out again after school, and Lauren was smitten by her. With that thought in her mind, she dismissed any weird feelings in her heart and embraced the brown-eyed girl, mumbling into her ear with her low voice, “I’m so proud of you, Camz,”.

“If you need any help with your outfit, you tell us Chanch. We will be there in no time,” assured Dinah with a hand on her hip, and Normani nodding beside her.

“Yeah, Camz,” Camila’s attention snaps to the emerald eyed girl, “Just let me know if you’re doubtful about anything okay?” she said to Camila, grabbing onto her hand and brushing her thumb over her knuckles. Camila’s cheeks flushed for some reason at the action, and she thanked all of them. She went back home with two words drilling into her head: first kiss.

And it was those same two words that caused her to panic a few days before the date. 

Camila paced around her room, overthinking the whole situation as usual. She had managed to pick out a suitable restaurant, but her mind was going haywire over the fact that she might be kissed in a few days. 

She didn’t know how to! She thought about all the possible situations where she drastically embarrasses herself and she felt anxiety course through her veins. 

What if she accidentally bites him? Or what if he wants to use tongue? What if she drools on him? All the what ifs were only heightening the nervousness in her. So, she did the one thing she could think of, she called Lauren.

Hearing the troubled tone in her voice, Lauren had abandoned her plans to call Ariana and instead rushed to Camila’s house with distress. Camila hadn’t told her the problem and she was worried. She reached her house and greeted her father on the way in.

(Camila’s father had finally made it to America when she was nine)

When she reached her bedroom after taking two steps at a time, she opened the door to find Camila sitting cross-legged on her floor and biting her fingernails; a nervous tick of hers. Lauren quickly shuffled next to her, sitting in the same position and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Camz, tell me what’s going on, what’s worrying you?” Lauren coaxes, removing Camila’s fingers from her mouth causing her to finally look up into her eyes. Lauren’s tone was rough but smooth at the same time; calming Camila instantly. She wondered how Lauren did it. Lauren noticed how Camila started fiddling with her fingers before she let out a sigh.

“Kisses,” she whispered, looking anywhere but at Lauren, feeling her cheeks ablaze with the shame from her confession. Lauren only gulped, Wow this is new, she thinks. She knew that her date with Drew is in a few days and that is probably the source of this lip virgin panic. Lauren slightly shuddered at the sex panic that Camila would go through if she was this panicked about a kiss.

Lauren herself had kissed Ariana a few times, feeling her heart soar whenever she did. She used to think that it probably didn’t feel that great, but she refuted her thoughts once she felt her lips touch Ariana’s. It felt like she was floating. She only used tongue once with her, and the sensation made her feel like she was drowning; her pupils dark after. But she was still an amateur and only a little bit more experienced than her brunette friend. 

“Camz, c’mon, look at me,” Lauren started, cupping her face and turning her back to face her. “It’s fine to feel nervous, but please don’t overthink it,” she cajoled, meeting Camila’s watery eyes.

“All you have to do is let the vibe guide you, just pucker up and you’ll be fine,” Lauren advised her with a smile, intertwining their fingers. Camila frowns, running her free hand through her hair and flipping it to the side (a habit she learned from Lauren). 

“I’ve watched enough movies to know that Lauren, I just don’t want to be bad at it, it’s the worst scenario,” she frustratedly explained, her eyes dimming. “He has had girlfriends before, Laur. And he’s gonna compare me to them, and what type of girlfriend will I be if I can’t even kiss right?” she whined, a stray tear running down her cheek.

Lauren’s heart ripped at the edges as she watched her best friend crumble in front of her. She felt like she would do anything to stop her from crying; to make her stop. She hated to see her friend hurting. She shuffled closer to her and hugged her from the side, running her hand over her lithe back. 

“Camz, you’ll be fine. I have gone through this before. I went in unprepared but look at Ari and me! We’re still together right? And she’s even complimented me on my kissing skills, Camz,” she informed her with a smile, her voice soft and soothing; reaching her hand over to tuck a stray hair behind Camila’s ear, “Practice makes perfect, Camz,”.

An epiphany had hit Camila when she heard those last words, like she had just found a tool in her toolbox that could finally complete her project. It made so much sense, it was the perfect plan.   
She didn’t have to go in unprepared…. not when she could practice.

She looked up abruptly then, facing Lauren with wide eyes and parted lips. The tracks of her tears drying. 

(It’s a decision that Camila would come to regret…or be thankful of, later)

“Kiss me,” Camila softly told Lauren, her cheeks on fire. This was one way she could have an honest opinion about her kissing skills. 

Sure, she would be giving her first kiss to Lauren, but she rather it be with her; someone she trusts with her life, than a boy that might leave her in a few months for a petty reason.

Lauren could barely hear her, she thought she had to clean her ears. She was sure she heard wrong. Or Camila had gone crazy. It had to be either one. Though her heart was racking up a storm in her chest, she didn’t want to get her hopes u-believe it.

Her eyes bulged out of her skull and she had one eyebrow arched. Camila would laugh at the comical look if the atmosphere around them hadn’t thickened like oatmeal in the last two seconds. 

“I’m sorry……what?” a dumbfounded Lauren looked at Camila; praying to God that she was joking.

But Camila was dead serious. 

The 16-year-old turned her whole body to face Lauren, having a determined look on her face.

“Just think about it Laur! It’ll just be a peck! Just so I know what to expect with Drew,” Camila explained, her hands gesturing wildly around her, eyes wide. “Please Lauren, it’ll just be two seconds and then it will be done! We will keep this between ourselves, its just practice, Laur,” Camila begged her, still eyeing an expressionless Lauren who couldn’t find any word in the dictionary that she could use to reply to Camila. 

“We don’t have to do it if you’re uncomfortable, I understand, but please think about it, please,” Camila drawled out, catching onto the hesitation her friend was exuding. She had a partner for God’s sake.

Lauren realized the extent of the situation, she would be kissing her best friend. Her beautiful best friend. The best friend that induced a few feelings in her that she didn’t understand. The best friend with doe eyes that could make her do anything, and oh shit- she has pouted.

Lauren covered her face with her hands, needing to not look at Camila’s full lips right now. The image of Camila’s bottom lip jutting out replaying in her mind for more reasons than one.   
But it’s Camila. And she would do anything to stop her from hurting.

She was gonna regret this.

“Okay,” she murmured dejectedly into her hands before she heard an excited shriek erupt from the brunette. Lord have mercy.  
Camila calmed down after that and smiled cheekily at her, not paying attention to who she was about to kiss but more to the action that she was about to commit. For Lauren, it was the complete opposite. Camila’s smile was wide before she closed her eyes and she took a deep breath, calming herself and taking both of Lauren’s hands into her own. She peeked one eye open to see an incredibly nervous Lauren and said the magic words,  
“Ready when you are,”

Lauren wanted to get it over with, so she inched as close as possible to Camila’s face. Taking in her long eyelashes, the slope of her perfect nose, her plump lips; she shuddered internally.  
Fuck, what am I doing? She thought disbelievingly as she felt Camila’s breath hit her face and suddenly felt like she had to prove something.

She held her breath and leaned forward to place her trembling lips firmly on Camila’s, feeling all her senses heighten as she felt electricity course through her veins; as if Camila was a power source. Lauren’s heart pounded against her chest and she worried that Camila might hear it. 

Even though she had kissed Ariana multiple times, none of those kisses matched this and she was afraid that this would happen, feeling like she finally found a missing piece of a puzzle while she kissed her best friend.

It literally took her breath away and she couldn’t control herself for the life of her. Lost in all things Camila, she enclosed Camila’s bottom lip in between hers for a second before letting it go, her forehead resting on hers; breathing in her air for a few seconds before pulling away to see Camila open her shining eyes the same time as she did. 

The kiss lasted for less than 3 seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Camila then simply brushed her lips with her pointer finger and thumb. As if she was trying to inspect or recreate the feeling that she felt a few seconds ago. She tasted like cherries, Lauren thought licking her lips as she eyed Camila’s lips, still swimming in a charged stupor.

What she didn’t notice was Camila was looking at her lips too.

She snapped out of her daze and gave Camila a shy smile, flipping her hair to the side with her fingers and trying to play off the now painful beats of her heart. She felt as if things were slipping into place, but she felt sick because it was. 

She couldn’t explain it.

She couldn’t explain why Camila made her feel things Ariana couldn’t. Too mortified to even consider the other option.

(Actually, she could, she just didn’t want to)

“So,” her voice came out husky and cracked, “How was it?” she asked Camila, who had been staring at her the whole time; like she was ruminating something. She took a few seconds to reply, giving Lauren a smile that didn’t really reach her eyes.

“It felt magical,”

Lauren almost choked on air.

“And,” Camila resumed, voice vulnerable, “How was I?”

Lauren felt her throat dry up, as she felt an inevitable lump forming in her throat as the thoughts in her head went wild. She identified the truth burn on her tongue, but she couldn’t say anything. She couldn’t admit it. She couldn’t for now, so she simply gave her a winning smirk, her eyes missing the way Camila’s chest heaved for a second.

“Eh, you need a little work,” Lauren joked, earning a chuckle from Camila; effectively cutting the fiery tension between them. Camila shuffled back to be situated on Lauren’s side as she just laid her head on her shoulder, her eyebrows furrowed. Lauren felt like she had to clarify; like she had to let Camila know at least half of the truth.

“I’m kidding Camz…. you felt magical too,” Lauren uttered to her after she gathered her confidence, her cheeks ablaze as her voice became shaky. Camila turned to look at her then, her eyes fixed on Lauren’s for a few seconds and Lauren felt the air get charged around her. But it was broken just as swiftly when the Latina broke eye contact with her and gave her a lopsided smile, playing with her own fingers.

“I’ll let Drew be the judge of that,” she delivered with her tongue stuck out and her voice teasing, and although Lauren smiled at her, she felt her heart fracture at her words.

There’s always gonna be another Drew, Lauren. So, stop, while you’re ahead. Unless you want to ruin this irreplaceable friendship that you have, her inner voice barked at her.

So, she listened.

\-------

They didn’t talk about it at all. It was as if they both were pretending that it never happened. 

Camila went on the date with Drew and revealed all the details about it to Lauren the very next day with dreamy eyes and a permanent smile. Lauren knew that look. Lauren knew she was gonna fall hard, and she warned her about it.

“Camz, please tell me you’re going slow with this,” she worded the best way possible, and Camila simply chuckled, replying “Aw Laur, you worry too much,”. 

Camila continued to date Drew until the end of senior year. Both managed to grab the lead role for ‘Grease’ and they prospered on stage together. Voices melding so well together, Lauren felt a prickle of jealousy before she brushed it off as she felt Ariana’s arm loop with hers as they sat together in the audience; Normani third wheeling them. All three of them used the full capability of their lungs to shout praises and whistle admiringly once the musical was over. 

Dinah had played ‘Rizzo’ and the crowd had given her a standing ovation with her flawless rendition of ‘There Are Worse Things I Could Do’. Her voice vibrating the whole auditorium as she sang with raw passion. Lauren was so proud of both her talented friends.

However, throughout the play, Lauren noticed the way that Normani would perk up every time the tall dirty-blonde girl would come up on stage and the vague look that would possess her eyes.

She recognized that look. It was the look that Lauren couldn’t have hidden even if she wanted to when she first started pining over Ashley. Hell, it was the look everyone got when they were developing a crush.

Lauren was caught staring at Normani (like she always was) and she arched an eyebrow at her. She had a subtle smirk on her face when she leaned over and whispered softly into the dark-skinned girl’s ears the same thing she had asked her a few years back. “Something you want to tell me, Mani?” she solicited, her smirk growing on her face when Normani’s eyes widened with recognition and she cleared her throat; dismissing Lauren’s question with a wave of her hand, “Watch the musical, Lauren”.

She wondered when Normani found out she liked girls as well. She wondered if it was when she joined the hip-hop class with Dinah and Camila towards the end of the year before. She smiled; thinking about how cute Normani and Dinah would be together, their personalities clashing but hey, opposites attract. She thought about how entertaining it would be to see them bicker as a couple, or who would go soft for the other. 

But then, she was reminded that Dinah is probably the straightest girl that she had ever met.

She talked about boys any chance she got, and she instantly understood Normani’s conflicted situation completely. She was also facing a similar- I mean, she has heard of situations like this before from her gay acquaintances and she felt her heart ache for the softball player. She leaned over one more time; noting the apprehensive look on Normani’s face before vocalizing her thoughts.

“You can talk to me about anything Mani, you know that right,” she uttered to her, an assuring smile on her face and a palm on her thigh. The ebony-skinned girl looked over at her friend, and with a shy smile, she nodded and squeezed the hand that was on her thigh; telling Lauren silently that she understood.

She turns back her attention to play which was nearing the end. It was the carnival scene where Camila as ‘Sandy’ would reappear in a tight black jumpsuit to win Danny’s (Drew’s) heart. Pretending to be a ‘bad girl’ with one cigarette hanging from her fingers and her hair styled like the 80s; Lauren felt her throat go dry.

“She looks hot,” Ariana whispered to Lauren, intertwining their fingers and Lauren could only nod. 

Yes, yes, she did, Lauren thought; her eyes transfixed on the Latina.

Lauren watched as Drew took her into her arms during the final scene and kissed her. She watched, and she felt her veins run cold. 

She pushed and dismissed her feelings for Camila; deeming them as insignificant and shallow. But every time she did, she thought about the kiss they shared, and all her suppressed emotions would come flowing back in. She would think about all the memories that they had shared, happy and sorrowful alike and just their unbreakable bond in general. She’d think about her annoying jokes, her infectious smile, her addictive personality, her lips.

Lauren steered clear of her thoughts when Ariana had put her hand on her thigh, grabbing her wavering attention with a bite of her lip. She looked at Ariana and felt her heart break a little.  
She was using her to let out all the feelings she had for Camila, and Lauren knew it. 

Every time she felt attraction towards Camila or even as much as thought about her, Lauren would kiss Ariana harder; heating up their make-out sessions considerably fast, leaving them with bruised lips and heaving chests. She flaunted her relationship anytime she could just like Camila did with Drew. She had to let her know it was not affecting her. Sometimes, she thought she saw Camila’s eyes flash at her whenever she did, but she convinced herself that she was imagining things. She could only hope that it was true. Hope that there was a silver of possibility that Camila might like her back.  
She was happy with Ariana; and she showed Camila by sticking her tongue down Ariana’s throat.

The frustration combined with the want that burned in Lauren, inevitably led her to lose her virginity to Ariana; and she didn’t even feel bad that she was thinking about the lean brunette the whole time. Thinking about how her lips would feel travelling down a sea of caramel skin, or how she would moan, or how she would whimper her name or how she would feel on her fingers.   
She wanted her, and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

Lauren was a mess that disguised itself pretty damn well.

She knew that she had to break up with Ariana soon. This wasn’t healthy for her; or for their relationship. She felt terrible that she had been stringing Ariana along for so long; literally using her as a dummy she could express herself on. She cried herself to sleep a few times, still putting on a smile whenever she hung out with her three friends. 

She doesn’t know how she managed to hide her feelings from Camila for this long, but she has a feeling she must get used it. 

Every time they are alone, Lauren must constrain herself from looking at her lips, or the curves of her body. It worsened every time they were forced to hang out with Drew as well. She had to watch him kiss her, hold her hand and whisper into her ear and do all the cute things that couples do with a clenched fist and jealousy ravaging her; causing tears to stain her pillow at night. 

Sure, she did the same thing with Ariana, but she horribly felt like she was cheating every time she’s with her, because her heart knows it belonged to Camila and it couldn’t handle Lauren whispering unmeaningful “I love yous” into the crook of the petite-girl’s neck every time her fingers were knuckle deep in Lauren and she reached her climax.

She doesn’t think she would ever be able to handle the day Camila tells her that she’s ready to lose her own virginity. She doesn’t want to think about Drew touching her in ways she’ll never be able to. She didn’t want to think about Camila’s debauched and disheveled figure after being fucked. She couldn’t grasp it. 

She blamed all the uproar of unmanageable and distracting feelings for Camila on that kiss that they had shared.

If the brown-eyed girl hadn’t asked her to kiss her, she would have been able to avoid all these burning emotions and thoughts in her head as they would be so much mellower; she could pass it off as just commendation. But the moment their lips touched, it was like a lock and key had been latched in place and it caused an unexpected outpour of infatuation, desire and ardor that plagued Lauren like a disease. 

She felt like she was in a world that was punishing her, of course it made her fall in love with her best friend. Her stick-straight best friend.

(Or so she thought)

\-----

Graduation day had rolled around much faster than it was supposed to. The four friends had tears streaming down their faces as they hugged each other with shaky arms and “I’m gonna miss you so much” whispered into each other’s ears. Spending months and months of applying to colleges to take her mind off the Latina, Lauren had to make sure she was up to the standards that the colleges were looking for. As softball captain, she had a pretty good curricular advantage, so she just had to make sure that she could keep her grades up as well. Dinah and Normani both were going to University of Miami, so they wouldn’t be so far away from home but Lauren and Camila (both getting accepted into their dream university- New York University) had a long way to go from home. 

“You bitches better pick up your phone when I call or else I will come to NYU myself to find y’all and beat y’all asses up,” Dinah threatened jokingly to Lauren and Camila with tear tracks on her face, her voice pitchy and soft; having the opposite effect of a threat. Camila’s eyes were red as she hugged her clamorous friend for the hundredth time, feeling as if a huge part of her life was ending.

“How am I gonna survive without you Cheechee,” Camila sobbed into her friend’s shoulder.

“Just like how you survived Drew breaking up with you, with loads of ice-cream and pizza,” Dinah jabbed, her voice mocking, and Camila pulled back; glaring at her blonde friend with watery eyes, not even getting a tad angry.

“Too soon, Dinah, too soon,” she countered, wiping her eyes and staring intently into her friend’s eyes. She stepped forward and gave a kiss onto her forehead. 

“I love you. I love you and I’m gonna miss you. Are you sure it’s not too late to jump into my bag?” Camila confided in her, holding her hand; her heart aching as she thought about not seeing her partner-in-crime for long periods of time.

“Okay Camila, move, it’s my time to hug this Mufasa,” Lauren declared as she slightly pushed Camila out of the way playfully and jumped into Dinah’s toned arms; causing Camila to trip a bit in her high heels with a pout on her lips. Still clumsy as ever.

As Dinah and Lauren exchanged words of endearment to each other, Normani pulled Camila into a hug; doing the same thing.

The four girls were attached at the hip and it was impossible for anything to drive a wedge in their relationship, except for distance. After Lauren said her piece to Dinah, Camila grabbed Dinah’s hand and rushed to the auditorium with her for one last time; informing Normani and Lauren that it’s something that they just had to do.

Left alone, Lauren slowly reaches for Normani’s long fingers and intertwines them. Her eyes bored into the other girl’s tear streaked ones; a sight that was becoming familiar to her. She pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, feeling the muscles on her back bunch. She pulled back with a wide grin and tucked a piece of straight black hair behind Normani’s ear. 

“Are you going to be okay?” asked Lauren, her tone concerned and hinted at some deeper meaning that only they could comprehend; watching Normani as she nodded her head somewhat enthusiastically.

“Yeah, I think so,” the black-haired girl breathed, tone light and voice high-pitched, “The worst thing that could happen is heart-breaking rejection, so I have nothing to worry about, right?” she confessed sardonically causing Lauren to shoot her a supportive smile and she pulled her into a hug yet again.

A few weeks ago, Normani had showed up at Lauren’s house with a watery smile and red eyes and Lauren had let her in without hesitation. She cried into Lauren’s shoulder as she told her that she might have a crush on Dinah and she had no idea what to do about it. They were going to the same university, so she was sure that her feelings would only grow; and it scared her to death. 

Handing her a tissue from her nightstand, Lauren attempted to calm her down, having gone through the gay panic before. The emerald eyed girl asked her about her sexuality, but that only caused another wave of tears to appear. Therefore, Lauren comforted her and advised her that she could take all the time she needed to find out and there was no rush.

“I can’t live like this, Lauren,” Normani’s words reflecting the way Lauren had felt every day since that kiss in Camila’s bedroom. 

After months of pining and sourness, Lauren was enormously fed up with the evasive behavior she was committing with her emotions. She couldn’t keep dismissing her feelings for Camila anymore, and sooner or later she was going to have to tell her. She was sick of crying into her pillow and wallowing in sadness. It was time for her to take a stand for her feelings, especially since Drew was out of the picture. 

Camila had called her over the phone a few weeks prior to Normani’s meltdown and told her the news. Lauren felt slight happiness rise in her chest for a second before sadness engulfed it as she heard her best friend’s voice. The Latina’s voice was fragmented and barely eligible, her sobs nearly drowning out language altogether; and Lauren was out of the house before she even hung up. She was still her best friend after all.

She also felt like driving up to Drew’s house and cracking his head open when Camila had revealed to her, in her wrecked state, that he had left her because she refused to give her body up to him. Like she had warned, it was very hard to find that 20% of actual nice good-looking dudes. Camila deserved so much better, and she whispered those words into her ears, ignoring the rage coursing through her veins, as she held her until she felt asleep. Dinah almost did the gory task herself when she found out. Camila used the miniscule amount of strength she had along with Normani and Lauren’s to restrain her in the cafeteria when she set her eyes on him the next day.

With a surprisingly calm and collected mindset, Lauren had planned to slowly ease Camila into her feelings once they moved into their shared apartment that they had already rented in New York. She wasn’t going to tell her straight away, mind you; but she was gonna show her, in any small way that she could. She doesn’t know why, but she had an inkling of a feeling that Camila was a little bit affected by her. She can’t explain why; but she could also just be projecting her own feelings onto her, so she dismissed it. 

Maybe if she does it this way, then it would be easier to tell her in the end. She just wished with her whole heart, that if it doesn’t work out the way she wanted it to, that they could still be friends.

(Even though it would be like stomping her heart repeatedly, she just wanted to see Camila happy. And if it’s not with her, then she would have to deal with that) 

Lauren just wanted the chance to find out if it is.

She gave Normani advise that mirrored her plan with Camila. “You don’t have to live like that, Normani. Not if you just tell her…. not right away, but flirt with her a little bit, ease her into it, so she wouldn’t be so taken aback when you do” suggested Lauren to Normani, her tone serious and capturing the dark-skinned attention. She sighs then, thinking about her situation with Camila; a lump in her throat forming as her eyes start to water.

“I’m actually in the exact same situation that you are in, Mani. And trust me when I tell you, you will suffer if you keep it to yourself,” Lauren admitted, her green eyes turning slightly gray and her tone sheepish with a sad tilt to it. 

Normani looks at her for a second with a dubious look, before her face turned into a look of surety and mild surprise. “It’s Camila, isn’t it? That’s why it didn’t work out with you and Ari?” she softly asked Lauren, facing the emerald-eyed girl as she processed this new but blatantly obvious information. Lauren nodded, not wanting to recollect the memory she had when she broke up with Ariana and the hurtful words that had been exchanged. Safe to say, it didn’t end well.

“So, why don’t we make a deal? We will both confess our feelings in the next year or so,” the green-eyed girl proposed, voice determined. She wiped the tears off her cheeks; tasting the salt on her lips as she stretched out a hand to Normani. The ebony skinned girl looked at Lauren’s hand in front of her, feeling driven but terrified at the same time; but she knew she had to do this for herself. She let a small lopsided grin etch her face as she slowly cupped Lauren’s hand and shook it; before pulling on it and engulfing the Cuban girl in a bear hug.   
They would do this together, and they would face the consequences together as well.

Normani pulled back from the hug Lauren supplied her with at graduation and gave her a knowing smile; a smile that cried for her to “Knock it out of the park, Lo” (yes that was a softball reference). Lauren was going to vocalize her implication but got interrupted when she felt a body slam into her, and from the smell of lavender and vanilla, she knew it was Camila. She heard a distant laugh from behind her as Dinah walked up to the three girls pretending to wipe a tear from under her eye. 

“Oh God, you should have seen the way you flew Mila, and I only gave you one tiny little push,” Dinah satirized; missing the way Normani gulped when she shuffled a little closer to her.

“Oh, shut up Cheechee,” Camila reprimanded as she steadied herself on the ground with the help from a minorly blushing Lauren. “We all know I have the strength of a butterfly,” she huffed, adjusting her graduation robe that was lined with red cloth. 

“Nah, more like a caterpillar, you don’t deserve to be on that level of beauty yet” Dinah jestingly said, her voice low-pitched as she inspected her fingernails; earning an offended scoff from Camila. She pretended to be hurt, putting a hand on her heart and falls into Lauren once more; clutching onto the girl’s robes, eyes boring intensely into Lauren’s as she demanded her to “Make the pain go away Vamp!”.

Lauren’s mind really shouldn’t have been in the gutter right then, but it was, and it caused her mouth to suddenly run dry; still staring into Camila’s eyes which flashed with something inexplicable.

I could think of a few things to make the pain go away, she thought, her eyes darkening as she blanked on words; a little distracted by their proximity. She vaguely thought she saw Camila’s pupil enlarge a little too before Normani chimed in feigning nonchalance; saving Lauren’s ass as she simply suggested that they all go to the mall right away. Her abrupt proposal got everyone’s attention and Camila pushed off Lauren’s shoulder to recoil to her normal height again; clearing her throat and adjusting her robe once again, feeling a little flustered. 

“I want to spend as much time as we can together,” Normani truthfully admitted and got ‘Awws’ from everyone which quickly escalated into a group hug. Each of them would be leaving for college within the next week; breaking up the group into two.

So, the four girls spent every waking hour of the next few days together, unable to accept the fact that they would be separated. 

They were going to be stepping into a new world that kickstarted their adult life. It was their degrees for God’s sake. 

And for Normani and Lauren, the possibility of treasured friendships being ruined lurked in the corner.

\-------

Camila and Lauren’s excited shrieks could be heard by their neighbors as they opened the door to their rented apartment for the first time. A sizable living room that was adjacent to a decent kitchen with marble tops and two bedrooms opposite each other with two bathrooms, occupied the apartment space. They couldn’t have been more thankful to their parents’ generous donation. However, the girls promised to pay them back by working. They called it a celebratory present for them; as they got accepted into one of the universities that they had only dreamed they could go to. But now, it was a reality. After settling into their rooms and unpacking their clothes, they tiredly sat on the lumpy couch that was opposite the TV. They slumped into each other; looking at each other from underneath their eyelashes.

“Laur, we’re actually in New York Laur,” Camila uttered, catching a glimpse of gold flecks residing in Lauren’s eyes; breath hitching in her throat. She’s so beautiful, Camila thought to herself as her eyes settled on Lauren’s nose ring. 

“We made it, we talked about it so much, and now we’re finally here,” Lauren replied with disbelief, taking Camila’s hand in hers and lacing their fingers together; feeling confident as she looked into Camila’s eyes intensely.

“And I wouldn’t do it with anybody else,” she resumed, bringing Camila’s hand up along with hers and she turned her wrist around, so she could kiss the back of Camila’s hand. She saw the brunette’s cheek gain a little color and she smirked up at her, craning her neck to kiss Camila’s cheek that was resting on her head. 

“You’re cute,” she complimented her cheekily, and closed her eyes. The next few months are gonna be fun, she thought to herself.

She missed the way Camila stared at the back of her hand as it fell back onto her lap, still intertwined with Lauren; her breath ragged. She stared at Lauren’s side profile and felt a tug at her heart and her eyes dim.

It’s happening again, she thought. 

Great.

\-----

They managed to slip quickly into a routine that worked well for them once their classes started. Camila had applied to major in Music; wanting to pursue her passion whereas Lauren had majored in Literature; her blatant love for books guiding her to. It was the logical choice for the both of them. Their classes were at different times and sometimes clashed with each other. This caused Lauren to be at home when Camila’s wasn’t and vice versa. Even though they lived together, they barely saw each other. 

However, they made movie nights compulsory and of course weekends were reserved for anything that they wanted to do. Another thing they made compulsory was mandatory Skype calls with Normani and Dinah. They talked about their college, their lecturers, their schedules and mostly about how much they missed each other. Dinah would rant about the lack of her love life as she felt as if she had lost her “mojo” and Lauren would catch the slight smirk that Normani had on her face; catching her eye and extending a smirk of her own as well.  
It seemed as if Normani was injecting her play right, and Lauren rooted for her like crazy.

Both Latinas also had off days occasionally and they would spend it together, simply crashing on the lumpy couch that sat in their living room. Since it was the start of the semester, their classes were in full swing and they were thrown in into college life. That meant assignments, assignments, assignments.

“Why did we decide to go to college again?” Camila whined to Lauren one day as they both sat at their kitchen counter; eating toast in the morning. They had a class to go to in an hour, and it was only 7 a.m. 

Lauren yawned with a hand on her mouth and rounded the marble counter to put her ceramic plate in the sink before turning around and leaning on the counter. Her eyes finding Camila’s ones which had puffed up a little over the lack of sleep she’s been getting. She had stayed up the night before strumming random notes on her guitar which left her letting out disgruntled noises and a few “fucks”. Lauren had heard the distant music flowing through the apartment as she herself stayed up writing a 3 K word essay on her laptop; eyes barely open.

“I think it had something to do with money…and a stable life I think,” Lauren offered her, her voice husky and rough with sleep deprivation; bringing her coffee mug up to her lips and finishing the last drops in one swig.

Camila couldn’t help it when she felt goosebumps arise on her arms at the sound of Lauren’s raspy low voice. It happened so often lately; Camila being embarrassingly affected by just the sound of Lauren’s voice. It was just too sexy, she thought as she herself brought her coffee mug up to her lips, trying to dismiss her slight arousal, and drinking all of it before rushing to the sink and dropping her plate and both hers and Lauren’s mug in it. 

Camila couldn’t interpret the feelings that she felt for the other girl, mainly because it confused her so much. She mildly resented those feelings, not knowing how the alabaster skinned girl felt for her. 

She didn’t want to screw anything up. And what killed her was she would usually confide in Lauren when she felt emotions like these, but she obviously couldn’t this time. She felt fear above everything else, particularly about her sexuality.

Camila had always thought she was straight. Ever since a young age, she used to pine over the heroes in movies, and the heartthrobs that graced her TV screen. “Lauren, just look at him,” she said as she watched young Leonardo DiCaprio and his perfect wavy blonde hair in Titanic. 

She was unmistakably attracted to boys, this she was sure of. Her eyes would involuntarily trail to boys she found cute at high school and she would find her stomach twisting with butterflies as she turned into a blushing mess. 

However, lately she had realized just how beautiful she had always thought Lauren was. She remembered feeling very insecure around Lauren when she had undergone puberty because her friend had morphed into a mythical creature.

A gorgeous one. 

Because of that, the Latina would always compare herself to her; her ass, her boobs, her body or even her eyes, and she would always find herself disillusioned by the fact that she would never be that stunning. Weirdly enough, her younger self would also compare another girl’s beauty to her raven-haired friend’s. She would find herself looking at other beautiful girls but thinking that they would be more beautiful if they had Lauren’s breath-taking eyes, or if they had her full and shapely eyebrows, or if they had her plump lips. She had subconsciously epitomized Lauren’s features as the peak of beauty. 

Everything took a turn when she had irrationally asked her best friend to kiss her back in junior year. The kiss was beyond intoxicating and it had only lasted a few seconds; and since it was her first one, her expectations had been raised for Drew. She was fully prepared to be swept off her feet, just like Lauren had done for her. 

However, Camila was inwardly disenchanted when she kissed Drew and it didn’t feel anything as wonderful as Lauren’s.   
There was no magic. She simply felt moist lips on hers and nothing else. 

She couldn’t accept it at first, so she continued to date Drew. She told herself that she will eventually feel a havoc of feelings soon; she was finally in the arms of the boy she was languishing for almost a year. 

But she was snatched into reality when she realized that she felt more when she saw Ariana and Lauren kiss than she did when she was with Drew. Even though those feelings weren’t merely close to positive ones.   
Unfortunately, this caused her to date Drew even longer. Because for Camila, if she had him on her arm, she had reassurance. Reassurance that she liked boys. Reassurance that the feelings she had towards Lauren were only short-lived. She was with Drew, so that had to mean she had no feelings for Lauren.

However, the bubble that she had created for herself was burst open when she found out that Lauren had given her body to someone else. The emerald eyed girl had told her with shy eyes that weren’t able to meet hers and Camila had the sudden urge to just drag her into a room and have her way with her. She wanted to show Lauren that she could do better than Ariana, she could treat her better.

Mortified by her train of her thoughts, Camila tried her best to feel excited for her friend, her toothy smile never reaching her eyes. She felt like puking; her stomach twisting uncomfortably at the thought of Lauren under someone else. But, she just smiled; listening to the vague details divulged to her by the green-eyed girl. 

After that, she felt like she was watching herself date Drew from an astral realm. It was as if her emotions had short-circuited. Like her body and mind were feeling too much so they just decided to shut down; she felt numb. She kissed Drew when he wanted to, she made out with him when he wanted to, she held his hand when he wanted to but the one time she rejected him; he was out of her life.

She wasn’t going to give up her virginity to a boy she had no feelings for. She knew her feelings had left her body and resided with the one person she always knew they belonged to. But she still cried her heart out, she was a romantic that way. She drained her body of tears, but she felt like she was draining her body of all the confusion that had plagued her.

And when she woke up the next day with a sleeping Lauren next to her, she knew exactly what she was feeling for the other girl.

Lauren wasn’t with Ariana anymore, but she couldn’t simply risk everything they had by a rushed confession. She had to give her time to recover, she knew Ariana meant a lot to Lauren. She was her first girlfriend and she didn’t even know if the other girl even felt the same way for her. She had beautiful girls throwing themselves at her at every turn; why would she even consider a dork like her? Especially when a decade of friendship was on the line. 

Camila was waiting for the right time. 

And God Bless her if she knew when that was.

“We’re going to be late dummy, lets go,” Lauren’s voice interrupted Camila from her haywire thoughts. She cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair; pushing it to the left side. She followed a distracted Lauren who was checking her phone and grabbed her backpack from the doorway before leaving with Lauren hot on her heels; locking their apartment door behind them.  
It was going to be a long year, Camila thought.

\-----

It was exhausting. Exhausting going through the same circle of feelings that repeated. And the funny thing is, neither of the girls knew that the same thing was happening to the other one. 

Six months into their classes and assignments, and just pure college stress, Lauren was running out of time with the deal that she had made with Normani. The green-eyed girl, being as slick as she was, was throwing signals left and right and was flabbergasted at the way Camila just kept blushing and turning away; an actual physical representation of how the brown-eyed girl was dealing with her emotions. By acknowledging them but pretending that they were not there.

Camila felt a rush of relief but apprehension at the same time. 

Both girls were always touchy with each other. Ever since she could remember, there was always a hand hooked over her stomach, her body molding with Lauren’s as they cuddled up under their blankets. A warm hand resting on her thigh, or at the back of her neck playing with the baby hairs there. A nose in the crook of a neck, the playing with each other’s hair. It was normal for Camila and Lauren. The random hugs she would get, the ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ kisses on cheeks, the intertwining of fingers, the random pushes/whacks that they would give each other; it was all a common occurrence. It was just what they did. They always felt comfortable doing these things with each other, not thinking twice about it.

But at this point in her life, Camila couldn’t be more aware of the touches she shared with Lauren. Even the slightest heat from Lauren’s body made her hyperaware; her senses on overdrive.

(She never remembered feeling like this with Drew; like her whole body was on fire)

She couldn’t be sure, but she felt as if the number of hugs she got in a day from her friend had increased…like a lot. Its duration as well. Lauren hugged her any chance that she could and at any angle. From the side, from the front and the worse one of all (Camila thought) was from the back. It happened so much more nowadays, and it always left Camila with burning cheeks and a thundering heart. 

Lauren, just woken up, would hook her arms around the brunette girl’s waist from the back; earning a quiet gasp from the girl when their hips meet as Lauren pulled her body back a little into hers when she was spreading peanut butter and jelly on her toast or as she poured milk into her cereal. She would then hook her chin on Camila’s shoulder and tilt her head; lips brushing Camila’s earlobe to whisper in the Latina’s ear with her deep husky voice thick with sleep, “Good morning”. Camila would be bombarded by the mint on her breath and the smell of the emerald eyed girl’s jasmine shampoo emanating that all she could do was squeak a quiet “Good morning” back as well; her knees beneath her slightly buckling. 

What the fuck is this girl doing to me? Camila thought distraughtly.

Lauren was always cuddly when she was sleepy, and it would slowly but surely, be the death of Camila.

(She doesn’t see the way Lauren would smirk after though; hoping (and kind of knowing) that it affected the brown-eyed girl as much as it did for her)

It didn’t end there.

All the staring that occurred was probably unhealthy. There were times that it happened involuntarily and there were times where it was completely voluntarily. Camila would be playing her guitar in her room when Lauren was at class (or so she thought), trying to create an original song to play at the gigs she always had one week or another; trying to get some money to spend. Sometimes she would be so immersed in her song, that she wouldn’t notice Lauren leaning against her doorframe with an indescribable look on her face; bottom lip abused by her teeth. One time, Camila felt as if she was being watched and turned around in her chair to see Lauren standing at her door; her signature smirk in place. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of a figure and a hand flew to her chest.

“Jesus,” she gasped, “What the hell you vampire,” she muttered loud enough for Lauren to hear; trying to calm her heart down but it would only beat faster when the sunlight streamed into her room to reflect off Lauren’s face; practically making her glow. Camila was a goner and she could only stare at the girl who was only in booty shorts and an oversized band t-shirt that made her look like she wasn’t wearing anything underneath; making Camila wet her bottom lip with her tongue at the sight. Get a grip holy shit, she chastised herself.

“Just admiring pure art,” Lauren folded her arms, smirk widening slightly. She wanted Camila to take a hint, but the brown-eyed girl just shrugged, a shy smile taking over her lips as she turned back in her chair with a chaste, “Shut up Laur,”.

(She knew Lauren was flirting, but she was incapable to act on it; her nerves overflowing)

(Also, Lauren’s tendency to compliment Camila anytime she could was hard to be conceived as flirting. It was just something they always did, the sudden transition from friendly to flirty praises was kind of hard to believe for the girls, and in this case, for Camila)

She would also catch Lauren staring at her randomly. When they were watching TV, or when they were eating or when she was simply grocery shopping with her. She would turn her head to voice her opinion but would see the raven-haired girl already looking at her with shining green eyes; making her mouth go dry as they have an impromptu staring match for a few seconds before Camila snaps out of her trance and finally tells her what she wanted to in the first place. 

Camila wasn’t always the victim to relentless staring though, sometimes she was the perpetrator. Her eyes acted on their own volition. It wasn’t her fault that Lauren practically looked like a fallen angel from the heavens.

It just happened mechanically. Lauren would be on the couch with her laptop on her thighs; eyebrows furrowed and her lip between her teeth and Camila’s eyes would automatically be drawn to her lips. Taking in the shape, or how it was slightly chapped; reminiscing the memory of it being on hers running through her head. Or sometimes, when the light hit Lauren’s face just right when they were out at a café or when they were walking around campus together; and Camila would have her eyes fixed on the strong side profile of her face. Scanning over the apple of her cheekbones, sharp jawline and stopping at the shiny green in her eyes.

Camila would be hypnotized by the way Lauren’s eyes change color, mirroring the mood the girl was in. She swore she saw them change from green to gray one day; and her heart almost beat out of her chest as she watched with bated breath. She’s pretty sure she had memorized the likes of Lauren’s face; the curve of her eyelashes, the slope of her nose, the shape of her full lips and of course the way her thick eyebrows frame the green eyes that she couldn’t seem to look away from.

It also happened a lot with Lauren’s choice of clothing. She would wear her leather jackets, her crop tops, her boots or her choker and Camila would be a pile of mush on the floor. On one occasion, both wore dresses to go out and party with the friends that they had made in college. 

Dresses were a common choice of clothing for Camila, her long legs often being showed off but never an option for the emerald-eyed girls. So, when Lauren walked out of the room with a red dress that Camila didn’t even know she owned, her eyes bulged out of her head. The dress barely reached her knees and hugged her body like a glove; Camila almost jealous of the fabric that was closer to Lauren’s skin than she has ever been. It was strapless, a small slit that exposed a strong thigh and there was cleavage on display with the low neck cut the dress had; leaving very little to imagination. Lauren’s hair fell in waves around her shoulders, framing her face immaculately. She had paired her outfit with black high heels and a black choker as well; leaving Camila in a struggle to catch her breath. 

(It was a good thing Lauren barely wore dresses, Camila wouldn’t be able to control herself if she did) 

She also noticed the way Lauren’s passionate eyes raked the length of her body that was in a white dress with noodle straps that barely covered her thighs; her long caramel legs on display. She had worn black high heels as well, along with a simple silver chain hung around her neck with matching earrings that was exposed by the absence of her hair around her shoulders as her hair was in a high ponytail. Her face’s make-up matched Lauren’s; perfectly winged eyeliner with highlight on her cheeks and dark lips. They stood in front of each other for a few moments, suffocating tension present with their faces stoic and skin burning before they snapped out of their stupor and proceeded to shower each other with compliments that bordered on the crooked platonic line that existed between them; shy smiles and shaky voices present in both girls.

There was one image that Camila couldn’t get out of her mind even if she wanted to. It had stuck to her mind like a leech as it sucked away all her thoughts so that she could only focus on that image for long periods of time; and it was making her so hot and bothered that it hurt.

It was Camila’s off day, but she still had to wake up early because she had to get started on her assignment. After brushing her teeth and taking a quick shower, she walked to the kitchen to make toast for herself, but she was distracted by a sight that almost made her trip; her legs suddenly numb. 

Lauren missed the exhilaration and feeling of contentedness that sports gave her body, so she strived to keep her impeccable figure last in another way. Therefore, she chose the most basic exercise ever; yoga. She was clad in tights and only a gray Calvin Klein sports bra as she tested her flexibility on the black yoga matt that she had bought. She did her routine in the early hours of the morning; pushing the couch back a few meters so she had some space and she got to work. With her eyes closed and her body facing the sunlight, she would start. She usually would finish before Camila woke up, but she started a little late today; giving Camila the biggest tease of her life. 

The kitchen had a perfect view of the living room and Camila’s mouth watered at the sight of Lauren bending her body into positions; her toned and shimmering abs on display. Her thoughts immediately shifting into the dirtier side as she had to use every ounce of her willpower not to stride over to the limber girl and attack her mouth and body with her lips. Feeling a burning lick of lust travel down her spine and pool at her lower stomach, Camila leaned on the kitchen counter; fingertips turning white with the tight grip she had, just to stop herself from falling over. She felt her throat instantly dry when light flowed in from the curtains that covered the windows into the living room to illuminate Lauren’s body in all its beautiful glory.

She is so fucking unreal, Camila thought absentmindedly, her hungry eyes darting up and down the emerald eyed girl’s body with enlarged dark pupils; contemplating which part of skin she should stare at. She choked silently when Lauren proceeded to do the “downward dog” position; her voluminous butt up in the air.

Gaping at Lauren with her eyes on her undeniable curves, her mind overflowed with want. When Lauren finished a mere two minutes later, Camila painfully attempted to clear her incredibly dry throat (cue thirsty jokes) and pretended to have just shuffled into the kitchen when Lauren drank from her water bottle and headed her way. She watched, transfixed by the mere presence of Lauren, as a drop of water trickled down the side of Lauren’s chin, and down into her sports bra below. Camila held her breath; hoping to God her eyes stayed on Lauren’s face knowing that her boobs and sweaty abs were inches from her touch and her predatory eyes alike. Lauren, seemingly oblivious to Camila’s inner turmoil, gave her a small smile and told her she was going to take a shower; motioning to the bathroom with her hands as she passed her. Then, the thought of Lauren taking a shower overtook her mind and she dismissed that thought immediately; already feeling the ache between her legs exacerbate. 

She was so sure that Lauren knew that her cheeks were red as a tomato and her chest was heaving; like she had walked miles to get to the kitchen.

What the fuck….is this girl doing to me? a hot and bothered Camila mulled in her head; before finally turning on the toaster to make her toast. I just wanted my goddamn PB&J.

(And Lauren did know, having caught sight of a petrified Camila from the corner of her eyes as she did her routine. She hid her smug smile from Camila; loving the effect she had on the Latina. Tackling the fact that she wasn’t alone in this attraction that she felt for her best friend. She felt as if the tension between them would inevitably break soon, and her stomach twisted with knots at the thought of it.)

Camila had never been this zealously affected by anyone before. She had never had her inhibition crumble nimbly like that before where her body felt like it was out of her control.   
She had never felt so much desire in her life, and it was suffocating her. 

Camila didn’t know how much longer she could keep up the charade of “platonic best friend”, because she was sure that the sexual tension between them would kill her if she didn’t do something (or someone) soon.

So, she came up with a mild idea.

An idea that could decide the fate of their friendship, and she was scared shitless.

\------

Ironically, the day that would decide the likeliness of their friendship was the same day that they had met for the first time. October 31st, on Halloween Day. One of Camila’s unbelievably nice friend from class named Ally Brooke, had decided to throw a costume themed party at her apartment which was only a few blocks away from Camila and Lauren’s. 

Camila nervously planned to reveal her feelings to Lauren at this party, but it obviously wouldn’t work, if Lauren wasn’t there.

“Lauren, I swear to God,” Camila whined, looking at her eat her dinner and getting slightly distracted by her lips and teeth before resuming; voice pleading.

“Why do you always have to be a party pooper! Just follow me to one for once, live a little you isolated vampire,” she groaned.

“Why do I have to?” Lauren’s questioned, her enquiry slightly muffled by the food in her mouth, her tone bored and voice low-pitched.  
Because it’s my one chance.

“Because it will be fun, c’mon Laurrrrr,” Camila dragged, putting down the spoon she was using to eat her chicken soup and reached over their kitchen counter to hold Lauren’s hand in hers; ignoring the sparks she felt.

“We can dress up as Harry Potter again, Laur! We can recreate the day we met! Wouldn’t that be so cute? And I promise you, I will not leave your side like last time,” she proposed, her hand still cupping Lauren’s across the counter; her smile wincing slightly as she remembered the last time they partied. She had been caught up interacting with her friends that she had left Lauren alone for an hour. Feeling incredibly guilty and a little tipsy, she looked for the alabaster skinned girl and found her sitting outside on the porch with a book in her hand. Only Lauren would read at a party.

Camila saw Lauren’s resolve crumble and felt slight excitement and nervousness; this was it. To get the hammer on the nail, she used her infamous pout; sticking her bottom lip out and looked at her through her eyelashes. She saw Lauren’s eyes falter down to her lips for a few seconds before sighing loudly.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go with you, now stop pouting you child,” Lauren gave in with a lopsided grin on her face; ridding the slight uptick of her heart when she saw Camila’s pout and thought about th eir to-be matching costumes. 

She felt Camila’s reaction more than she heard it, because there was suddenly a warm hand on her neck and an arm around her back; pulling her in for an over-the-counter hug that Camila thought she could pull off. Camila kissed her cheek as they pulled back because she felt like she didn’t get the amount of contact with Lauren that she wanted; also, deliberately noting the conspicuous warmth that invaded Lauren’s cheek. 

“It’s gonna be life changing,”

Lauren rolled her eyes jokkingly at Camila’s exaggerated words, continuing to eat her food; a passive expression on her face.   
Not knowing that her words weren’t exaggerated at all.

\-----

The party was already in full swing by the time they showed up. There was a decent amount of people, so the apartment was not cramped and there was space to move around and chill if people wanted to. 

Lauren and Camila had showed up dressed in a full Hogwarts uniform. They sported white buttoned-up shirts folded into black slacks and even had the red and yellow colored tie around their necks. Their robes were lined with red cloth and stopped at knee length. It had Gryffindor’s logo on the left side of their chests and both had thinly-framed circular glasses on their noses and badly drawn lightning shaped scars on their forehead. The only thing that differentiated them was that Lauren was carrying a “potion’s pot” in one hand and Camila was holding a broomstick in hers; effectively duplicating the outfits that they had worn almost 12 years ago.

People stared at them as they made their entrance together; amused at the fact that two people willingly wore the same costume to a costume themed party, missing the sentimental atmosphere that buzzed around the two Latinas.

“Camz…. people are staring,” Lauren said, walking in with her chin down; tone shy and timid. Parties really weren’t her thing.

“It’s only cause we’re super-hot,” Camila joked and instantly eased the tension that Lauren was feeling. Camila always knew what to do to make her feel better, and she adored her for that.

A couple hours passed by and between the endless flow of alcohol and drinks, crazy games and the butchering of the karaoke machine, Lauren and Camila were having a great time. It turned out that they were unstoppable as a team at beer pong, managing to beat every single pair they encountered and shouting “CAMREN WILL RISE” every time they won. Even though they always had a red solo cup in their hands, Lauren and Camila could control their alcohol; drinking water every time they felt a little tipsy because they didn’t want to be hungover for the class they had the next day. 

(Camila couldn’t be tipsy for the thing she was about to do, but she figured a little liquid courage wouldn’t hurt)

It neared 2 a.m. and it was reaching the end of the party. A few people were already passed out and the others who weren’t were working the karaoke machine that was situated in the rather large living room to the best of their capabilities. Because half of them were Camila’s college mates and majored in music, one would think they would be able to hold a note. But this theory was severely proven wrong when they were drunk and unaware of how they sounded. Camila and Lauren who were sober, found their antics amazingly entertaining; whipping out their phones often to take videos of their hilarious friends. They joked around and compared the different types of drunks that they saw around the room. The angry drunk, the sad drunk, the needy drunk, the happy drunk and more. Both girls feeling entirely content with the company that they provided each other. 

It chimed 2 a.m. and Lauren asked her if she wanted to leave; yawning and arching her back like a cat. It was a sign of sleepiness and Camila knew it was now or never. 

“Yeah sure, but first I want to sing to you,” Camila told her shyly; her heart pounded hard against her chest as she thought about how her best friend would react to what she was about to do. Lauren’s eyebrows furrowed at her, an incredulous smile dawning on her face as the brown-eyed girl stood up and put up a pointer finger at her. Silently asking her to hold on for a minute. She strode towards Ally’s room with shaky legs and took her guitar. 

(Camila had asked her for her permission to use her guitar the day before)

When the doe eyed girl came back, she dragged a chair to the front of the living room and sat a good five meters from the couch. Giving Lauren some space to breathe as well as for herself. She had to concentrate, and she couldn’t do that with Lauren’s intense eyes on her in close proximity.

She sat on the chair and placed the guitar on her lap; strumming a few times and tuning it accordingly. Her fingers were shaking as she felt herself shudder under Lauren’s undoubtedly questioning eyes. She chanced a look up and caught Lauren’s green eyes; dim in the lighting that surrounded Ally’s living room. It wasn’t an ideal situation, passed out people on the couch and on the floor, red cups on the floor and detached decorations hanging from the ceilings; but Camila just couldn’t wait anymore. 

She cleared her throat and willed herself to look into Lauren’s eyes. Lauren had to understand. She had to know after she heard this song. The caramel skinned girl strummed the starting notes of Coldplay’s ‘Magic’ and saw recognition fill her green eyes. Lauren smiled, giving her an encouraging nod.

Call it magic, call it true  
I call it magic when I'm with you  
And I just got broken, broken into two  
Still I call it magic, when I'm next to you

Camila’s voice cracked a little when she sang the word ‘magic’ for the first time; remembering the words she had used when Lauren had kissed her for the first time. Her feelings were jumping out of her throat as she saw Lauren’s smile falter a little; like she was figuring everything out. Like she was figuring her out.

And I don't, And I don't, And I don't, And I don't  
No I don't, it's true  
I don't, No, I don't, No, I don't, No, I don't  
Want anybody else but you

Camila bored her eyes into Lauren’s when she sang the last line of the hook; hoping she understood how much she meant it. Her heart skipped a beat when Lauren’s face turned expressionless and she gaped a little; still staring at Camila but it felt like she was staring right through her, her thoughts running wild. She felt the pressure rise between them in the dim-lit living room, but she rounded her confidence and kept her eyes on Lauren’s; determined. She jumped to the bridge, her distinctive voice hitting the notes perfectly and causing goosebumps to raise on Lauren’s arms for more reasons than one.

Wanna fall, fall so far  
I wanna fall, fall so hard  
And I call it magic  
And I call it true  
I call it magic

Lauren’s body was shaking; and she couldn’t stop it. She felt goosebumps on her skin, she felt her heart furiously thump in her heart and she felt her mind go into “fight or flight mode” because she had watched enough romantic movies to know what was happening. Camila was confessing to her using a big romantic gesture in public and even though the people in the party weren’t paying attention to them, she felt like all eyes were on her. 

But, there was only one pair of eyes on her. The Latina in front of her was bearing her soul to her and Lauren couldn’t help but feel like she was beaten to it. She couldn’t believe her ears and she suddenly felt panic surge through her. 

She had to leave. She had to have some space to process the degree of change that was about to happen very soon. 

Her friendship was about to change to a relationship and she couldn’t help but think about what would happen if things went wrong? What if it only turned their bond toxic? What if they were only meant to stay friends?

(Camila’s tendency to overthink was rubbing off on Lauren it seemed)

Camila sang the last verse with her heart on her sleeve. Her eyes eloquently telling Lauren everything she was hoping to convey.

And if you were to ask me  
After all that we've been through  
Still believe in magic?  
Yes, I do  
Yes, I do  
Yes, I do  
Yes, I do  
Of course I do

Lauren suddenly saw white with the low-pitched repetitions of “I do” filling the air, bringing her to a whole different frame of mind and a whole different type of declaration, and she couldn’t handle it. Her mind was moving too fast for her to catch up; leaving her with pure confusion and slight anxiety. She had to process this but not here. Not in this apartment.

Without looking at Camila’s reaction or even waiting for her words of retaliation, Lauren felt unreasonable panic course through her veins as she swiftly grabbed her “pot” and rushed out the apartment door, mumbling a small “I’m so sorry Camz” with teary eyes; feeling awful that she suddenly got cold feet.

She wanted Camila for so long, but now that she got her, she chickened out?

She left Camila behind with a guitar on her lap clad in a Gryffindor robe and tears slowly making their way up to her eyes after she opened her heart up to her best friend. The caramel-skinned girl sat on her chair for 7 minutes, staring at the place on the couch that Lauren had sat on. Had she been misreading all the signs? 

No, she wasn’t…. and she was a 100% sure. She had been friends with Lauren for so fucking long, so she fucking knew that Lauren didn’t act the way she did around her with fucking anyone.

So, what the fuck is her problem? Camila thought, her tears rolling down her cheek as she furrowed her eyebrows; sudden fiery hot anger raiding her heart along with confusion and hurt as she abruptly stood up and ran out of the apartment as well.

\------

Lauren was leaning on the outer side of the kitchen counter; her robe, tie and glasses thrown over the counter. She had her face in her hands, dark brown locks hanging in front on her face as she ruminated what she had just done. She’s pretty sure her little run away act just made everything worse. 

On her chaste walk back home, she managed to calm herself down a little. She told herself that this was a good thing. It was a good thing that Camila confessed her feelings for her.

There was just a small place deep in her heart where Lauren had mildly wished for Camila to not feel the same way. Mainly because she doesn’t know how she could ever handle things if their relationship ever went sour. 

 

That would hurt more than a rejection; losing her ultimate best friend forever.  
But she knew that walking out on Camila like that was a stupid ass decision and she regretted it the moment she walked through her apartment door 3 minutes ago, so that’s why she stayed leaned on the marble kitchen counter, waiting for a confrontation that was bound to happen.

(Lauren knew she was overreacting, and it was mostly because she was overthinking)

A slam of a door snatched her away from her reeling thoughts as her head jerked to the side as a reflex. She straightened up as she caught sight of Camila with her chest heaving slightly (the Latina had basically run to the apartment, her adrenaline induced by the bundle of feelings that bombarded her all at once); her robe, tie and glasses in one hand and her broomstick in another. The brunette locked her angry eyes with Lauren and throws everything on the floor before she strode over to Lauren, taking big steps. Lauren, oblivious to just how angry Camila was, started her apology.

“Camila, I-“ She got interrupted when she felt two palms push her back with a little force; her back colliding slightly with the kitchen counter. Camila was chest-to-chest with her then, her chest heaving with the heavy breaths she was taking; her slightly puffed eyes stared back at her with anger flashing through them and Lauren’s heart fractured. She was the cause of those shed tears.

(A distant part of Lauren’s brain was slightly turned on. She had never seen Camila this angry; especially not directed towards her. And she had to admit…. angry Camila was sexy as fuck)

(A small part of Camila got slightly aroused at the sight of Lauren with her rolled up white shirt with a few buttons undone that was messily tucked into her slacks. However, it only caused her to get more frustrated. No matter how mad she was at the other girl, her attraction towards the emerald-eyed girl was always there and incredibly alarming) 

“Why did you kiss me Lauren?..... Huh, why did you do it?” Camila asked her with vexation lacing her tone, her voice low-pitched and shaky. Her face was stoic; exuding anger. Lauren knew exactly what she was referring to, and suddenly felt rage as well; angry at the fact that the brunette wanted to bring up a topic that had been tabooed for years against her. It was all Camila’s idea in the first place. It was her fault that she developed these uncontrollable feelings anyway.

She straightened up abruptly and got an inch closer to her; her eyes narrowed as she felt frustration overtake her.

“Because you fucking asked me to Camz!”

“So, you’ll just do whatever I fucking ask you to? Why the fuck would you do that Laur?” Camila seethed, trying to understand the emerald eyed girl in front of her. She was covertly trying to coax a confession from her as well; knowing she wasn’t imagining things.

Lauren’s green eyes were conveying disbelief and exasperation; causing Camila to gulp slightly. Lauren knew exactly why she did whatever Camila asked her to. It was,

“Because I love you Camila!” She yelled at her.

Her eyes widened after realizing what had just slipped past her tongue. Her raspy voice had echoed through the room; her face that was inches away from a shocked Camila pulled back a little. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“I think I always have Camila,” she admitted, her husky voice cracking at the end.

(Camila’s tongue itched to say the three words back, but it got stuck in her throat; fearing how it would look if she just said it back to her now)

Lauren swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt the safe world she knew crumble around her. It was finally out, the words that she had been hiding from her friend for over two years.

(Admittedly, she felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. All their cards were on the table. There wasn’t going to be any more tip-toeing around each other)

Lauren was unable to meet Camila’s doe eyes. She wiped a tear that escaped from her eyes and faced away from a shell-shocked Camila; rounding the kitchen counter and approaching the refrigerator that was next to the sink and leaning against it instead, her eyes closed, and head slightly tipped up as she felt the tension rise between them again. She heard quiet footsteps and opened her eyes to find Camila slowly approaching her; her white shirt slightly ruffled and untucked from her pants. 

Camila stopped in front of her; sniffling silently and eyeing Lauren. Still a little gob smacked by Lauren’s confession. Expecting a “I like you’, but instead got a “I love you”. Camila heart was beating wildly as she felt immense relief and utter happiness flood her blood; but she kept it in check, trying to comprehend the frustration Lauren was facing.

“Why did you run away from me then?” Camila whispered, her eyes still on Lauren’s darting green ones. Her voice was soft and welcoming though her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour; weakly caged by her ribs.

Lauren looked down at her fingers that were unthinkingly playing with themselves; unable to meet Camila’s eyes as she felt ashamed of the way she had acted. It could be perceived wrongly in so many ways and Lauren hated the fact that she made Camila doubt her love for her. She ran her fingers through her wavy brown locks again; flipping it to the right side like she always did. She sighed quietly; fully prepared to tell Camila the truth.

“Because I was scared,” the emerald eyed girl choked out, gathering herself and her thoughts and staring at Camila intently. 

“I didn’t know what it would mean for us if you had actually liked me back. Sure, I am fucking ecstatic right now, and trust me, it’s taking a lot in me not to kiss you right now,” Camila’s jaw clenched at that, “but what would happen to us if we got together but got into a horrible fight? What if we don’t come back from it? What if our romantic relationship affects our friendship and we turn sour because of it? I can’t handle losing you Camila. I want you in my life forever. I need you in my life forever,” Lauren rambled with staggered breaths and trepidation swimming in her eyes. 

Camila was barely able to catch up with all of the rhetorical questions thrown at her. Lauren awaited her response; chest slightly heaving with how quickly she had spoken.

However, the one thing she did not expect to hear was Camila’s laugh ring throughout the apartment. Lauren stared confusedly at her best friend who was laughing; a hand on her stomach as she murmured in between breaths “Oh, this is great”.

“Don’t you see the irony in this Laur? For once in my life, you are the one overthinking and I am the calm one, oh my God,” she giggled, wiping a stray tear away as Lauren only rolled her eyes and turned her back towards her best friend; her hands gripping the sink next to the refrigerator. Feeling a little peeved that her concerns were laughed at.

She then felt a soft palm on her shoulder turning her back to face a much-closer Camila who had compassion swimming in her eyes. The hand on her shoulder slipped down to intertwine their fingers together as Camila simply bit her lip; taking in Lauren’s perfect features in front of her. God…this was the girl who loved her, she thought fleetingly; the hairs on the back of her neck standing at the admission.

“Baby,” Camila cooed with a small lopsided smile and her eyes glimmering. Her voice demanded Lauren’s attention and the green-eyed girl blushed at the nickname, “even if we fight, even if we hurt each other so badly that I hate you with all my heart, I know, that we will work through it together, like we always do, and I have no doubt about that. Our friendship is as sacred to me as it is to you Laur, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that it will never fade. Just like how I will do everything in my power to make sure that our feelings will stay protected and prolonged. We’re inseparable Laur, and the sooner you believe that, the better” Camila declared to her, her words reflecting everything she was thinking about during Lauren’s rant. She had both of Lauren’s hand in her own now; seeing the silent tears brim up in Lauren’s eyes as she gave Camila a watery smile. 

Then, Lauren suddenly straightened up, her eyes widening as she remembered what she had just said a few seconds ago. She cleared her throat and ran her tongue over her bottom lip before continuing; her stance now almost formal.

(Missing the way Camila’s eyes darted down to her lips when she caught sight of the pink muscle)

“And about the “I love you” thing,” Lauren squawked with an unusual high-pitched voice at Camila who had one eyebrow arched in mirth and had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, her pupils enlarged at the three words when Lauren mentioned them, “I just wanted you to know that there’s absolutely no pressure for you to say it back, you can say it in your own time and you do-“

Lauren was interrupted as her eyes widened when she felt Camila’s hand swiftly clutch her shirt and pull her forward to connect their lips; all her senses going haywire. Lauren took a second before processing what was happening before her instincts took over and her hands automatically gripped Camila’s shapely hips as she felt Camila’s hand push her a little until her back was against the refrigerator. Camila’s other hand traveled along her back to thread through her long raven locks.

Their lips melted together, and they quickly found a pattern; this kiss deferring in magnitude to the shy one they had shared a few years ago. This kiss was not gentle nor was it careful, instead, it was fiery with passion and experience; both the girls pressing hard against each other’s lips, no doubt bruising them in the process. Lauren and Camila were lost in a jungle of want; their pent up sexual tension blooming all at once. 

The ache between Camila’s legs exacerbated as she swiped her tongue against Lauren’s bottom lip and heard a guttural moan from the Cuban girl. Holy fuck, she thought as her eyes darkened even more with lust. Her tongue then snaked into Lauren’s mouth, exploring it and drowning in her; earning another low moan from Lauren. Her tongue fought back then, both girls struggling for dominance over each other; breaths quickly becoming shallow and bated. 

The brunette felt the burning need to make Lauren make that sound again and the hand that was in her hair tugged; leaving the expanse of her throat exposed. Needing air, she slowly moved her wet lips to leave open-mouthed kisses from Lauren’s lips to along her sharp jawline to the length of her creamy throat, biting slightly at the pulse point she found before running her tongue over it to sooth it; making Lauren whimper out a strangled “Camz”.

For some reason it was a little jarring, effectively snapping Camila out of her bubble of lust before she got too carried away; breathing in Lauren’s familiar scent of jasmine as she rested her head on Lauren’s forehead; smudging the lightning shaped “scar” that they had drawn on. She pulled back a little to observe Lauren’s disheveled appearance that was a few inches from her; Lauren’s darkened green eyes, her roughed up hair and her shirt now fully untucked, and Camila almost pounced at her again. 

Control yourself Camila, holy shit, Camila thought as she tried to calm down the thundering of her heart as leaned forward a little to rest her forehead on Lauren’s again; both girls breathing in the same air.

“I wouldn’t simply do that to someone I don’t love y’know,” the brown eyed girl hinted breathily, earning a toothy smile from Lauren in return; the corners of her eyes wrinkling in delight as she was enjoying the daze that she was in. Camila felt like she needed to clarify and continued,

“That means I love you, you vam-“

This time it was Camila who got interrupted by hungry lips, but their shared kiss didn’t last long though.

Both girls were smiling too hard; wrapped up in happiness and yearning that they were chasing for years.

Finally.

\-----

It was bound to happen. Camila could feel the sexual tension increase by tenfold every time Lauren simply walked into the room.

She was going to lose her virginity very soon, and she was very much ready for it. 

She was incredibly satisfied and relieved that her first time would be with somebody who was her best friend and someone who she loved, instead of someone who would leave her just because she didn’t want to turn over her body to them. She was more than prepared for Lauren to ravage her, her body almost gravitating towards her; feeling like she would take matters into her own hands soon if the green-eyed girl didn’t.

Every look they shared for the past few weeks had been electric and filled with pure compassion and love for the other. They were more attached to the hips than usual, and this time it was literal. Lauren and Camila found ways to latch their lips onto each other whenever they could; their make out sessions extending in length and conjuring more and more breathy moans, whimpers and strangled sounds that were swallowed by the other. The groping was insistent; Lauren’s hand slipping up Camila’s shirt and Camila’s hand resting on the raven-haired girl’s ass, drowning in each other with pure unsolicited want that swirled between them.

They even slept in the same room now (Lauren’s cause it was cleaner), cuddled against each other and basking in each other’s warmth.

The sexual tension peaked sooner or later.

It was a Friday, and both had just taken a shower (not together) after coming back from their class. Lauren was in her room; changing into her clothes whereas Camila was in hers; her guitar in her lap as she strummed a familiar tune on her guitar, softly singing to herself.

She jumped slightly when she suddenly felt Lauren’s face tucked in her neck as she peppered kisses on her long neck. She shivered, instantly feeling a pool of lust gather in her lower region.

“Lauren….,” she gasped as her kisses started becoming open mouthed. The bed next to her looked amazingly inviting right now.

“I can’t help it,” a rough voice whispered near her ear; causing the hairs on her arm to stand up, heart trashing wildly in her heart, “You did this to me, ever since you serenaded me, I just want to kiss you every time I hear you sing now,” she confessed with a smirk hidden from Camila, as her warm tongue slowly licked the shell of her ear.

That was it for Camila, she couldn’t control herself anymore.

She swiftly dropped her guitar from her lap and stood up to face the darkened eyes of the raven-haired girl and her messy hair that framed her face before pushing her back onto her bed with a strength that she didn’t know she had. Her veins coursed with animalistic instinct as she straddled the other girl and swiftly tugged off her shirt; flinging the material somewhere to the back of the room. She then proceeded to kiss the girl like her life depended on it; tongues colliding and exploring each other’s mouth with fervor. Lauren’s hand gripped her thighs hard when Camila started marking the girl below her with her teeth as her hands slipped up her shirt, tracing the toned abs beneath. 

Lauren’s hand was trailing higher up Camila’s thighs, her lips bruised and swollen from the abuse Camila was conflicting with her lips. The tension was killing her. A guttural moan left her lips when she felt Camila’s hand cup her breast over her bra and she pulled back a little to look at Camila, pupils blown; silently asking for permission to finally touch her the way she was dreaming about for…years. With a nod from Camila and a small whimper, Lauren smirked before steadying her hips and flipping her over, so she was the one hovering over the Latina.

She took in the sight below her. Camila’s long mane of glossy brown hair sprawled across the pillow under her, lips swollen and red from the attack she committed a few minutes before, her breasts heaving, and her curvy body straddled by Lauren. Her heart skipped a few beats before she leaned her forehead against the other girl, whispering her thoughts to her.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” she said to her, her voice choppy and tone serious as her eyes bored into the brown eyed girl’s ones. She kissed her gently then, being transported back to two years ago when she submitted to Camila’s wishes.

Their kisses slowly became more passionate and fiery, Lauren trailing her mouth over the sharp jawline she fantasized about and the column Camila’s neck. She bit the soft skin there, eliciting breathy whimpers from the impatient girl below her. Her impatient hands travelled up to her breasts, kneading it as her thumb flicked at the other girl’s nipples before she licked and nipped the soft creamy skin there, eliciting breathy moans and whimpers from the Latina below her.

(Camila was reminded of why ‘Vampire’ was such a good nickname for Lauren)

She could tell Camila was getting frustrated with all the teasing, so the hand that was gripping Camila’s waist slowly slipped underneath her shirt, gracing her abs as she stopped right above the hem of her booty shorts. Two fingers slowly dragging them down as she felt Camila shudder underneath her.

She kissed her as her fingers travelled lower; slowly gracing the completely naked skin; swallowing the whines and whimpers from Camila as she reached her entrance. 

Her jaw dropped slightly, discontinuing her kisses with Camila as she let her fingers swipe over Camila’s (very) wet folds, making Camila moan the loudest yet; her head tipped back, and her bottom lip trapped by her teeth.

She kissed the newly exposed skin of her throat as she let one finger slowly dip in her entrance with bated breath; Camila’s hip jerking into her arm. She felt like she was being sanctified by the Latina and she let herself be swept away by the feeling; all her senses overreactive. She let her finger move faster as Camila’s pleas ringed in her ears.

Camila convulsed in her arms as she reached her climax when the emerald-eyed girl entered another finger and her thumb played with the bundle of nerves above her slit; the concept of time vanishing from Camila’s mind. Lauren’s body was in overdrive, wanting to make Camila feel that way again. Wanting to hear her moans, her whimpers, feel her fingers scratching her skin and test the sensitivity that Camila possessed.

So, Lauren did, simply because she could. 

However, this time, she let her lips trail down Camila’s body, scorching past her breasts, ribs and navel; her slick tongue and wet lips reaching the destination that made Camila shriek loudly and trash in her bed with her knees over Lauren’s shoulder and her back arched and jaw wide open. Sweat formed like a second skin to her as her hand roughly gripped Lauren’s hair, slowly reaching her climax for the second time that day.

Screams of “I love yous” and expletives were heard through out the apartment as Camila reached her high. 

They laid together in Camila’s bed after; Lauren sweetly rejecting Camila’s advances on her as she told her that they could do that another day; peppering her with kisses on her face. Right then, she just wanted to cuddle with the woman she loved by her side.

\------

Normani and Dinah screamed so loud when they met Lauren and Camila at the airport that they were pretty sure they scared a few people; earning hard glares from the security guards. The girls had decided to reunite during Christmas break and tears of joy were shed as bone-crushing hugs were shared.

Lauren and Camila had informed them a few days after they got together on a Skype call. Their reactions were wildly different; Dinah’s jaw abruptly dropped with her eyes big and dumbfounded whereas Normani only smirked, catching Lauren’s eyes with her own. 

“When the fucking fuck did this happen? And how?” Dinah interrogated the Latinas, her voice high-pitched and demanding. Lauren simply shrugged and informed her that “It was only a couple days ago Dinah, we just finally got the balls to admit our feelings for each other,”. Dinah then proceeded to direct her suddenly fierce gaze to Camila, her eyes narrowed.

“You bitch…. you waited a few days to tell me that you finally told her…. I’m gonna kill you when I see you,” the dirty-blonde uttered disbelievingly through the screen; Camila flinching a little and pulling a pillow to cover her face. But the only thing that clicked for Lauren was the word “finally”. She faced Camila then, a lopsided smile on her face.

“You told her”

Camila simply shrugged, a small smirk widening on her face, while Dinah who was now checking her fingernails simply said, “She told me like 6 months ago, and once Normani told me about you, we almost came up with an ‘Operation Camren’ just to get your oblivious heads out your asses”.

Now it was Camila’s turn to face Lauren, her lips parted slightly, and eyes filled with mirth, “You told her”, and Lauren simply shrugged with a smile; repeating Camila’s reply to her own question. Dinah of course had to ruin the sweet moment by being herself, her voice monotone as she stared at the Latinas with a small smirk.

“So, have y’all fucked yet?”

\-----

After the group hug they shared at the airport, they all migrated to Lauren’s house at night; slight nostalgia creeping up on them as they entered her room. She had hugged her parents earlier so tightly when she got out of the car, missing them like crazy. They had endless amount of questions for her but they had vacated the house for the night as they had a friend's Christmas Party to attend. They promised to bombard her the next day as they found out about the spontaneous sleepover plans that had been organized. 

Once in her room, Lauren caught sight of a wary looking Normani and excused herself from the other two girls; sending Normani a look that telepathically told her to meet her downstairs.

Sure enough, Lauren saw Normani trailing behind her into the kitchen; her head down as she played with her fingers. Lauren had her arms folded as she looked inquisitively into Normani’s eyes. 

“A year ends today Mani…. have you told her yet?” Lauren whispered compassionately, her worried eyes darting up and down Normani’s body; taking in her flustered state. The ebony-skinned girl stayed quiet for a while, a few stray hairs springing free from a messy bun on her forehead to frame her face.

“I was actually... planning on telling her right after this,” the athlete squeaked, her voice shaky. She tightened the bun on her head with two hands and stared at Lauren; seeing her eyes slightly widen as her arms unfold.

“Mani, that’s amazing,” Lauren said as she quickly moved forward and enveloped the dark-skinned girl in a hug. “I know you’ve told me that you guys had a few tension-filled moments for the past few months and I’m so happy you got the guts to tell her, I’m so proud of you”

Normani pulled back from the hug and looked at her friend in front of her. “I think…just seeing you and Camila together made something click to me. It was like a stamp of approval,” the softball player confessed in a low voice, shrugging shyly. Lauren could only squeal a little; so incredibly happy but also nervous as fuck for her friend.

She put both of her palms on her shoulder and looked intensely into Normani’s eyes, leaning a little close to her. “You can do this. I have faith in you” she encouraged meaningfully and kissed her forehead.

“Are you cheating on me with Normani? Because if you are, that means that I can’t cheat with Normani, and she was my first choice,” Camila voiced, mirth lacing her tone as she walked into the kitchen. Lauren only rolled her eyes at the brunette and held Camila’s hand as she stopped beside her with a fake pout on her lips. 

“Aww baby, you know I wouldn’t cheat on you, and even if I did I would choose Dinah, I mean, have you seen that body of hers?” she joked playfully; earning an incredulous scoff from Camila as she shoved her back, but only to have her hands caught by Lauren. The green-eyed girl then brought Camila’s hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it. Camila flushed then; watching Lauren’s eyes shine in the kitchen that was dimly-lit.

“Ugh, you guys are too fucking cute, it’s making me feel sick” Normani commented, her hand on her stomach as she faked retching noises; Lauren breaking her staring contest with Camila and tsk-ing at her friend before shooting her a mischievous smile.

“Actually, Camila and I are craving for some Cheetos, so we’re gonna rush to the grocery store really quick, leaving you with Dinah alone for a few minutes y’know, think you can handle that?” Lauren hinted at her possible confession with a wink as she dragged a very confused Camila out of her house and to her car, ignoring the dumbfounded look that Camila gave her and her arrays of “Laur, what the heck?”.  
After shutting the car door, Camila sighed at Lauren; looking at her with her chin resting on her fist. 

“Want to tell me why you just intentionally trapped Normani and Dinah alone?”

Lauren only shrugged; a small smile etching on her face as she chanced a look at Camila as she pulled out from her driveway. “You’ll find out soon enough,” she told her cheekily; her bottom lip in between her teeth. Suddenly, Camila sat up straight as a rod and faced Lauren.

“Oh my God……. Dinah is gonna freak the fuck out!” She exclaimed happily, her hands clapping excitedly in front of her as Lauren tried to process Camila’s reaction, before putting a hand over her own mouth.

Holy shit……she likes her back doesn’t she? Lauren thought excitedly, feeling elevated as she squealed together with Camila as they simply drove around the neighborhood.

She giggled as she listened to Camila ramble about how gone Dinah was for Normani and her heart jumped for her friends who were going to get together very, very soon. She was so happy for Normani.

Huh, this must be how Normani and Dinah felt when we told them we became an item, Lauren thought as they stopped at a red-light. She faced Camila then, entranced by how the red light illuminated her face; highlighting her collarbones, cheekbones and the sharp angles present on her face as she talked about how Dinah admitted her feelings for Normani to her a few weeks ago, her voice high-pitched and excited. God, I am so in love with this girl, Lauren absentmindedly thought as her eyes raked over the Latina’s features.

Lauren was then brought back to their own situation; reminiscing all the heartbreak and confusion and acceptance and panic that she had to get through to get to where she is now with the brunette.

(Camila was thinking about the same thing, though Lauren was unaware)

Camila had stopped talking about Dinah, but she was still facing Lauren; a wide grin stretching on her face as she cupped Lauren’s face and swiped at the apple of her cheekbone before leaning forward and giving her a soft kiss. 

The Harry Potter craze might have died down years ago, but Lauren was still a huge fan of magic. A huge fan of things that were seemingly impossible turn possible in front of her eyes. A huge fan of the feeling it provided her. 

So naturally, she was a huge fan of Camila. 

(Just like Camila was of Lauren)

Because, parallelizing with the words that both girls exchanged with each other after a chaste kiss in junior year, 

they felt magical. 

And they couldn’t wait to feel that magic forever.

\---------


End file.
